


A New Beginning

by WondersX



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bella Swan Bashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Forks Washington, Light Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nature, Nature Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Poetry, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Pack, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersX/pseuds/WondersX
Summary: Jillian is a writer traveling the country looking for her inspiration. She has no desire to stay in any one place but when she meets a group of large, handsome men on the reservation she may just have to rethink her life plan. The pack is confused and elated that Jillian has mated with Paul, and five other pack members but no one knows what to do with their shy curvy mate. OCXPack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The poem belongs to my friend Lizzy published in May 2015. I do not own it.

"The first beach shouldn't be much further," Jillian whispered to herself

She had been driving all morning and when she saw the beach pop up on her map she couldn't resist a moment to stop and write in such a beautiful location.

She followed her GPS down La Push road and kept her eyes open for any sign of water. Children were playing and laughing with their parents in their small yards as she passed. She smiled thinking of how much fun they must be having in the rare sunny day.

Jillian loved the sun and she loved the feeling of the warmth on her skin as she would write or paint in her peaceful places. She hadn't stopped and stayed too long in any location for over a year. She spent her time in her car looking for new spots to write and paint. She traveled for inspiration and new ideas. She sold them in every major city and made her living off the money it earned her. Her writing she was collecting to publish her own book one day. She was almost finished.

She had written over two hundred poems that she thought fit her theme of life and individuality. When she had enough money or an interested publisher she would put them out for the world to see.

Concentrating on the road in front of her she followed the winding road and was eventually lead down to a light sandy beach. Pulling into the small empty lot she threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the sand. Slipping off her sandal she tested the sand with her big toe and found it warm but not too hot to the touch. She dug her feet in and walked onto the beach finding a large white log to sit on with a spectacular view of the ocean and the cliffs in the distance.

Jillian hiked up her knee skirt and sat close enough to the tide so the waves washed over her toes. With a deep sigh, she leaned back on her elbows and took in the sun. The mild heat with the cool gentle breeze was calming and relaxing as she soaked it all in. The birds sang around her and the waves crashed against the shore adding to the relaxing environment.

She sat in silence until the inspiration she was looking for hit like a freight train.

As quickly as possible she pulled out her notebook and her favorite pen and began to write. The words flowed like the ocean and filled the page as if she was trying to force something out. The kept moving and she couldn't and didn't want it to stop. This was the most she had written in weeks.

Fabricated.  
Fictitious.  
A fake floating feeling  
Falls short  
Of my fleeting fantasy.

This insidious infirmity  
Isn't what I intended.  
I've been inflicted  
With internal indisposition.  
In need of an ideal identity.

She paused thinking of the word she wanted to use and when it came to her she continued jotting down her newest piece.

Who am I without  
This opiate to make me whole?  
How do I heave my heart  
Away from this hole?  
Have you seen how hard this is?

But it's been short of a year,  
Of believing I can simply be.  
And before I break  
Bleed me of my bane.  
And for me, bear no malice.

Tightly take me  
Away from my terrible tempest.  
Time tells me it's time to stop.  
Too long I've tortured my tenement.  
Tame the tantrum tearing through me.

Sober seems strong,  
But it's systematic survival.  
Stopping the surrender  
To something stimulating.  
Learning to stand sedated.

No I'm no longer numb.  
No longer neglecting me need  
For new Novocain.  
Knowing I'll never need  
This vaccine again.

The waves crashed harder against the shore and the wind picked up and blew roughly through the trees. She held her paper down and let her thoughts and feelings flow.

You are all my ambition.  
Dispelling my ailments  
And afflictions.  
I am hard to adore, I know.  
You are my new addiction.

You all have me dreaming,  
Praying we are real.  
Made me feel.  
Don't deceive my brittle belief.  
Keep me, don't leave.

I'm not the kind to fly.  
For you all I'd try to dive.  
Unafraid I might die.  
I don't hide from the night.  
This is what I've been trying to find.

The flow of words stopped and she read over her work confused. She wrote about nature and self-identity, but this was love. This was adoration and complete devotion. She even used weird references to multiple people, 'You are all my ambition', 'You all have me dreaming', 'For you all, I'd try to dive'. She would have to go back and fix that it made no sense. When you reference love it's supposed to be toward a singular individual, not a mysterious multiple.

"Hey!" a deep voice called out

Her head snapped up and she caught sight of a muscular man jogging over to her secluded spot.

She watched him and waited to see where he was going, and who he was talking to. After a moment she stopped in front of her and squatted down to her level, "Hey?"

She looked him up and down, avoiding his face, noticing his shirtless chest, toned abs and arms, "Hey." She squeaked out her mouth going dry

He grinned, "I've never seen you around here. What are you doing here all alone?" he asked trying to peek at her notebook.

Jillian moved to clutch it to her chest and cleared her throat. "I'm a writer. I'm writing."

He stuck out his hand in her direction and smiled, "I'm Paul."

She took his hand and looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm Jillian."


	2. Chapter 2

Jillian sat with Paul for hours. It was weird at first but he was funny and as the day grew colder the heat radiating off of his body kept her warm.

The sun was setting and the sky was growing dark as they sat and talked, but as the last of the suns rays began to fade she stood, "I should get going I have a long drive ahead of me." She told him as she gathered her bag

Paul was panicked he didn't want her to go, "Oh. Will you come back tomorrow? To the beach?"

She shook her head, "No. I was just passing through the area and thought I would stop here to write."

"Where are you headed?" he asked her gently

"I don't know yet maybe California. I don't really know yet." She said as he walked her off the beach toward her car

"Why don't you stay awhile then? I can show you around. We have a lot of beautiful places."

She felt nervous, "I don't know. I never planned to stay."

Paul grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I can be your personal tour guide. I can take you to all the beautiful places!"

Jillian grinned at that, "I don't know. You could be a serial killer. How can I trust you not to dig a hole with my name on it?" she joked

Paul grinned, "You're too beautiful to murder. I couldn't take such a magnificent light from the world." He told her smoothly, "That would be a real crime."

Her face flushed and a giggle escaped as she opened her car door, "Smooth talker huh?" she stood half in her car and looked at Paul. He was smiling and something inside her chest urged her to stay. She wanted to see his again, a complete stranger, "Okay. I'll come back."

Paul pumped his fist in the air and grinned like a fool, "Awesome! When are you free to come by?" he asked leaning toward her

"I can stop by around twelve? Does that work for you?" she asked her chest and neck flush with blood

He nodded and leaned in a little closer, "Yeah, that's perfect." It wasn't but he would make it work, for her. He leaned in closer to her and reached out to cup her jaw in his large hand before he kissed her softly

Shocked she didn't react immediately but when she realized that his lips were really touching hers, she kissed his back and let her hand grip the short hair at the back of his neck. They kissed a long while and with each passing second it grew more intense until they had to pull back for air

He smiled goofily at her, "Goodnight Jillian."

"Goodnight, Paul." She whispered sliding into the diver's seat before pulling away. She watched him in her mirror until she couldn't any longer.

Her thoughts were muddled and messy as she drove through Forks looking for a hotel. When she found one she pulled into the small parking lot. The hotel was small but it had a room for her and that's all she needed.

She carried her bags up before collapsing onto the bed, her thoughts full of Paul her dashing stranger.

….

The sun rose and she stirred from her deep sleep before looking up at the hotel ceiling. Looking at the clock she could see it was just past nine in the morning. She lay there thinking about the night before on the beach and blushed. Paul had kissed her and she felt something pulling in her chest as he cupped her face. It pulled her toward him and held her there. She felt a deep sense of being complete fill her entire body, but deep in her heart, she felt something telling her this wasn't everything La Push had to offer her.

She stretched and dressed for the day before dressing in her warmer clothes. Forks was really testing her endurance to chilly weather. Even with the sun out yesterday, it was still cold enough to make her shiver. Except for when Paul sat next to her. He kept her warm. She was still going to play it safe and dress in a longer skirt and sweater so she didn't have to rely on Paul to keep her warm.

It was still too early to go meet Paul at the beach but she didn't care she would write or just bask in the beauty of the ocean. She gathered her things and left for the beach.

The drive was slow and her nerves were building, up, up and up until she pulled into the small lot near the beach. Stepping out into the ocean air she let the breeze wash over her taking the bundle of nerves with it. She dug her toes into the cool sand and pulled out her notebook to sketch the view before her.

She didn't know how long but hours seem to pass as she sketched the beach and waves in her notebook. She was so taken in by the beauty before her that she didn't realize that someone was approaching her from behind.

Jared snuck up on the dark-haired girl sitting in the sand and peeked over her shoulder. She was sketching the beach and it wasn't awful, it was actually really good.

"Wow. That's good." He told her

She jumped and threw herself away from Jared covering herself in the sand before she looked up at him through her lashes before looking away when she noticed he was half-naked.

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't tear his eyes from hers. She was beautiful, just perfect. He felt the air fill his lungs as his gaze roamed over her figure. She was full-figured and sexy. She had meat on her bones and it made him hungry.

"Hey! I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized holding a hand out to help her up

She accepted it and allowed him to pull her up.

His gaze roamed down her body and when her skirt was hiked up he wanted to drool. Her thighs were thick and he could see himself between them.

"Sorry. You just frightened me."

He laughed, "I can see that. You threw yourself into the sand and tossed your notebook halfway across the beach.

She looked down and cringed, she was so awkward when she was frightened. "Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on me. What's your deal?" she asked cocking her hip and giving him her 'You better explain look'.

"You're cute." Jared told her brushing her hair back behind her ear, "We don't get many new people here, and you're a pale face. I had to investigate."

"A pale face?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. You're so light-skinned it caught my attention. You practically glow in the little sunlight we have today."

Her jaw dropped, he was making fun of her. "Well, at least I stand out." She sassed back

Jared couldn't believe that this delicious looking woman was sassing him back, "You're feisty. I like it. What are you doing down here? It's supposed to rain today." He told her stepping closer

She could feel the heat radiating off of his shirtless chest and a shiver raced down her spine. "I'm working and waiting for someone to meet me here."

He frowned, "You have a date?" he asked feeling some anger bubble up in his chest

She nodded blushing as she took a step back from him, "He's meeting me here at noon, to show me around."

Jared felt enraged. "You can't go."

She was shocked he was trying to tell her what to do. "Who are you to tell me I can't see him."

Jared started to shake, "You can't go. Just stay here with me." He said through gritted teeth

"No. I don't even know you." She grabbed her notebook and started to walk for her car when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"You can't go." He said again, this time more gentle than the last

"Let go of me!"

"Jillian!" a voice shouted from the distance

Her head snapped up and she saw Paul running her way from the forest.

Paul arrived and stepped between her and Jared. "What's up? Are you okay?" he asked holding her by the shoulders

"I'm fine. This guy was just giving me a hard time about our date." She explained looking around Paul to Jared

Paul turned to face his pack brother and frowned, "Jared what are you doing here?"

Jared's face appeared puzzled as he looked between Paul and Jillian. Jillian, her name was just as perfect as she was.

Jared turned to face Paul, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. I asked first." Paul said holding his ground

"Is this your date?" Jared asked her through gritted teeth.

Fear flooded Jillian as she listened to Jared growl at her, "What's it to you?"

"She's mine," Jared growled at Paul ignoring the frightened smell wafting off of the woman behind Paul

Paul flexed his fists, "No. She's. Not."

"She's my imprint." Jared growled, "Mine."

Paul started to shake and Jared backed away slowly as his body trembled.

Faster than her eyes could follow the boy ran at each other and in an instant there were two gigantic wolves before her with their teeth bared and loud growls filling the air around her.

She fell backward into the sand and crawled away from the fight unfolding before her. Overwhelmed she tried to move as far back as she could before the spinning world around her engulfed her and turned the gray sky's black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jillian could hear the deep voices rumbling around her but couldn't open her heavy eyes to see them. She felt like she had been run over by an eighteen-wheeler but she couldn't move to stretch her sore muscles. Slower than a snail her eyes opened and she was praying that there weren't going to be two, bigger than even possible, wolves fighting in front of her.

The light seemed to blind her and when her eyes adjusted she saw deep almost black-brown eyes gazing down at her. She squinted against the light and when she tried to sit she felt the soft sand under her arms.

"Oh no you don't." he chastised with his deep warm voice before cupping her jaw and gently pressing her back down into the warm sand

"My head hurts so bad." She whimpered pressing the heel of her hand into her eyes

He brushed her hair from her face and caressed her cheek soothingly, "I know. Just stay down for now."

She sat up fast as lightning when she remembered the wolves fighting. "Where are they?" she asked her voice filling with panic

"Who?"

"Paul. Jared. The god damn wolves that they morphed into!" she shrieked

He flinched at her words, "They're gone. I promise."

"Like hell. Where are they and who the hell are you?" She asked looking at him for real this time. She saw he was older than Paul and Jared but his hair was chopped short and he wasn't wearing a shirt just like them. Her eyes landed on a tattoo that filled his upper arm and remembered seeing a similar one on both Jared and Paul as well.

He ran his fingers through his short hair and sighed, "I'm Sam, and they really are in the woods I promise. I sent them away to deal with their 'issues'."

She sighed and looked around to confirm and when she saw they really were gone she relaxed, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because those two idiots were my pack mates and they shifted in front of you."

"How did you know?"

Sam looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile, "We have a connection when were in our wolves. When they shifted, I could see you lying on the sand as they fought. I ran over as soon as I could and sent them away."

She felt relieved, "Thanks. I tried to move away but wolves? Really big freaking wolves."

Sam nodded. He understood her confusion and they still had a lot of explaining to do but right now he needed answers more than anything.

When he looked into her eyes he saw his world fall apart and rebuild around her. In an instant, she replaced everything and became his number one priority. She was his imprint.

"What's your name?" he asked slipping his hand in hers to pull her to her feet

She held on tight, "Jillian. Jillian McKnight."

"What are you doing in La Push? We don't get many pale faces down here on the reservation."

She groaned, "What is with you locals and calling me a pale face?"

He held his arm against hers and she felt goosebumps rise along where his arm rested, "You're a lot paler than we are." He teased her

She rolled her eyes, "I guess, but isn't that like being a little racist?" she teased back

Sam shook his head, "No. Never. Were simply stating a fact but if it does offend you I promise we'll stop calling you a pale face." He told her sincerely

"Thank you. I would appreciate being called by name. My parents gave it to me for a reason."

He let out a booming laugh and cupped her face, "You are full of sass."

She blushed and looked away into the ocean.

"Come on. We'll go back to my place and wait for those two idiots to cool it."

She nodded and gathered her bag and notebook, "Alright. I'll follow you in my car."

"Well I ran here, and unless you want to walk through the woods I'll have to ride with you."

"Fine, hop in and I'll drive you there." She offered walking toward her car in the lot

He followed her and stopped near the driver's side, "Well my place is a bit far away and the roads are really tricky unless you know them. Maybe I should drive." He offered in return

"You drive my baby?" Jillian asked offended, "This is a classic 1969 Volkswagen Beetle."

Sam stared back amused and a little impressed but said nothing.

She glared, "Do you even know how to drive a stick?"

With that comment, Sam snorted, "What do you take me for? My best friend in high school taught me when I was fifteen."

"Alright, fine but if you make one wrong shift I'm taking over." She warned

He nodded and took the keys before hopping in the driver's side.

She adjusted her seat and watched him start up her bug and take off. She had to admit that he hadn't made a wrong move, yet.

They drove in silence and as she sat there she felt herself shifting and moving closer to him as he drove and she blamed it on his body heat drawing her closer. When they pulled up next to a small home at the edge of the woods he pulled up her parking brake and turned to her.

"We have a lot to talk about." He told her before exiting the car

She watched him move and found herself entranced by the way his muscles rolled under his skin and when he turned back to wait for her she found that she was frozen by his smile.

Sam grinned and waved for her to follow him inside before heading through the door.

She watched him disappear through the door and found her self thinking about his butt.

He had a nice one.

Jillian took her notebook inside and planned to keep herself entertained while they waited for the two hotheads to come back.

Sam was waiting for her at the couch with a glass of water, "Here. Drink this and take these." He ordered her holding out three pills and the glass to her.

"Thanks." She said before popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing them down

He nodded in approval and patted the place next to him for her to sit.

She felt compelled to do as he said and sat next to him.

He pulled her close to his chest and even startled she felt safe next to him. She settled there in the crook of his arm and they sat in silence. Before long she started to nod off feeling safe and very warm sitting next to him.

Just as her eyes fell shut the front door slammed open and she jumped only to have Sam wrap his arms around her and pull her into his lap.

"Sam!" Paul yelled through the house

Sam groaned, "I'm right here. You don't have to yell."

Paul looked over and growled when he saw Sam held his imprint on his lap, "What are you doing Sam?"

"Calm down Paul. Now," he ordered

"Sam…"

"Paul. Jared. We need to talk. All of us." He said firmly before setting Jillian down next to him

Paul sat in the chair and Jared sat on the arm of the couch beside Jillian.

"I've imprinted on Jillian," Sam told them calmly

"What the fuck man!" Paul and Jared demanded jumping to their feet ready to fight their bodies practically vibrating with anger

"How is this possible? There's supposed to be one imprint per wolf, not this shared gang bang crap." Jared gritted out

"I don't know how this is possible. We will have to talk to the elders and see if they have anything to say about this unique situation."

"Imprint? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jillian asked looking between the three men feeling as if she shouldn't be here

Paul sat back and leaned forward to take her hand in his, "Imprinting is something special."

"Something that us wolves are rewarded with for protecting our tribe from the cold ones," Sam explained further

Her brows knit, "Cold ones? Is that like being a pale face?" she asked

In a split second the tension was gone, they burst into laughter and made her feel her silly for even asking.

"Don't blush, Jilly. You're nothing like the cold ones."

"Yeah. You could never be a cold one. You're too warm and too beautiful to be one of those leeches." Paul laughed giving her hand a squeeze

"The cold ones are vampires. They kill humans to survive and we stop them from killing our tribe members."

Her head was spinning and her heart was beating out of her chest, "Vampires? Wolves?"

They watched her carefully.

"Alright. So what else exists? Gremlins and angels?" she asked letting a nervous laugh escape

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. Our legends only tell us of our ancestors and the cold ones."

"This is way too much." She told them standing and making her way to the door ready to leave and never turn back

"Wait, please! We need you!" Paul shouted grabbing hold of her wrist and tugging her back

She panicked, "What else could there possibly be?"

"Sit," Sam told her crossing his arms and turning to face her

She did as she was told and waited for the next bombshell to drop.

"We've imprinted on you."

Jillian curled away from them, "I'm your reward?" she whispered struggling to understand

Sam shook his head, "Yes and no. The moment we looked into your eyes everything fell away and you became the center of our worlds. It's like love at first sight but it's not, really. We'll become whatever you need us to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"What if I don't want any of this?" she asked her voice growing softer, she didn't want to leave but she was only asking. She needed to know what they would say if she wanted to leave.

They said nothing for a long moment until finally, Paul spoke, "If you don't want us. We won't keep you here. You're not our prisoner, but if you stay I promise you'll want for nothing and you will be loved. We will love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mature. Read with caution.

Her heart was dead in her chest. She stopped breathing and tried to think through all the thoughts running through her muddled mind.

They tried to comfort her but she refused to let them touch her.

"Jillian. Please try to understand…."

She scoffed, "Understand? Understand what? Your spirits are trying to pimp me out to three crazy-ass wolves?"

Jared chuckled and Paul glared at him.

"No one is pimping you out…." Sam pleaded

"Like hell, they're not." She practically yelled, "You're telling me you looked at me and knew I was what? Your woman? Your 'mate'? Or what am I supposed to carry your puppies?" she verbally jabbed

Sam flinched and Jared stopped laughing as Paul seemed to start shaking in his chair.

"Paul you gotta calm down," Jared told him softly

Jillian covered her face and groaned, "Great, now I'm gonna be dog chow."

Paul stood abruptly and Sam raced to drag him out of the house, Jared followed and made sure the door was closed behind them as Jillian took her chance and ran out the front door. She gripped her keys tightly and jumped into her bug locking her doors before even starting the car.

She looked up at the house and saw Jared standing in the doorway his face pleading for her to come back.

Her nerves ran wild as she pulled away from the house denying every instinct in her body and drove away down the twisting roads as quickly as she could manage. Her heart was racing and she felt a strong urge to turn around. She denied the urges and kept driving as quickly as possible until she reached Forks. Her breathing calmed but a sense of dread and anxiety overtook her.

She wanted to turn back.

She pulled into her hotel parking lot and fell back in her seat taking deep breaths. She could still feel the panic of it all running through her veins. She didn't want to leave not really but she knew she needed to think without the presence of three ravishing men staring at her like she was a well-done pork chop.

With her heart pounding reached for her notebook and groaned. It wasn't in the front seat and upon further searching it wasn't in her car at all. She sighed and went into her hotel room empty-handed.

It was the middle of the day and without shame, she crawled into bed and hid under the comforter. She let her eyes close and the last image to pass through her mind was Jared sad face standing on the porch begging her with his eyes to stay.

The world was dark and the wind was howling around her sending chills down her spine as she stood in front of the open water. Her toes dug into the sand as the water lapped at her skin. Letting her eyes wander she saw a row of trees along the beach and without her meaning to she moved closer to the trees felling drawn to the concealment of the thick woods.

The sand morphed into hard dirt and as she walked the twigs snapped under her bare feet and the trees surrounded her the deeper she traveled into the trees. She heard no animals just the howling wind soring past her ears. She traveled further feeling deep within herself that she was looking for something or someone and she couldn't stop until she found whatever it is.

Seeing a light through the dense trees she started to run for it. She felt her lungs burning and pushed on until she broke through the tree line into a small field. She twirled around trying to see anything, but couldn't manage in the dim light. A deep growl filled the air and she turned to find three pairs of yellow eyes watching her from the point where she had entered the field.

She felt no fear as she approached the yellow eyes slowly. She felt her warmth and comfort growing the closer she got to the tree line again. The eyes grew closer and so did their faces. Long muzzles covered in thick fur.

Their ears were drawn back but as she made eye contact with each set of terrifying eyes they softened, their ears perked up and the growling stopped.

Holding out her hand she was approached by the largest wolf. He sniffed her extended hand and rubbed his face against her. Tingles traveled down her spine and she was suddenly surrounded by the other wolves. They rubbed against her and their rumbles reverberated throughout her body causing her to let loose a small laugh as they fought for her attention.

The largest wolf nudged her to grasp her attention. Looking down she saw a sad look echoing in his eyes. Her heart started to break and his howl rang through her bones….

Gasping Jillian shot upright covered in a cold sweat as the sun broke through the window and strained her eyes. Her heartfelt hollow and her chest ached as she tried to collect her thoughts. The clock read four-thirty in the morning. She groaned before deciding she best start her day lest she wished to see another dream to pound at the back of her mind.

She stood and stretched before going to shower to wash away the night away. As she stood under the warm water she felt alone. More alone than she had ever before.

She had been traveling since she was twenty-two after her mother and father died in a car crash. She had spent weeks feeling broken and alone after their funeral. She hurt deep inside and when her family seemed to move on with their lives she decided there was nothing left for her in New York. After clearing up their affairs she took her father's old bug and left with her clothes and everything she needed to write and paint as she went. She stopped along the way in all the beautiful locations and wrote her feelings and thoughts down in the form of poetry.

She never stayed too long in one place always moving to see and feel new things. She traveled for three years before deciding to stop in Forks Washington to see the beautiful La Push beaches everyone recommended. They were right the beaches were beautiful and when she was there she felt a sense of belonging that she didn't wish to forget. She hadn't felt so at peace until she sat in the sand and wrote in front of the waves as the sunset.

Jillian laughed remembering when Paul joined her as if he had known her for years, and Jared who just scared the life from her body as he admired her work. They were something and each of them brought up different feelings within her.

Paul made her feel safe and warm. Jared made her feel appreciated and worthy. She felt safe with them while Sam made her feel on edge. He gave off a strong controlling vibe while he also made her feel protected when she sat in his arms. She felt so cold down to her bones even in the spray of the hot water and she shivered.

Her feelings were scattered and the only thing she knew is that she wanted to go back. Wanted to see them and be near them, all of them. Deciding there was nothing else to do she stopped turned off the water and set her mind on going back.

Jillian's nerves were filling her to the brim as she pulled her sweater over her head and stepped into her knee skirt and tugged her long hair back and made an effort to look nice. It wasn't every day that she met three men who were supposed to be her soul mates, she might as well, try to look decent.

Jillian gathered her courage and took her bug down to La Push. The weather was grim and the rain was already starting to pour she could only hope that thunder would follow soon. She arrived at the beach and turned off in the direction she vaguely remembered Sam going the day before. She took the twists slowly and watched the roads carefully making sure to pay close attention, not wanting to get caught off guard by some pixy race.

After the short drive up the winding road, she pulled in front of the small cabin and parked. She took a deep ragged breath and froze. She didn't know what to do. She left them so suddenly yesterday and she kept seeing Jared's sad face flashing in her mind. It was almost like she was seeing him again on the porch begging her not to go.

Jillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her door and gathering up every ounce of her strength before walking up to the front door.

She brought her hand up the knock and tapped just slightly, "Oh come on. You have to knock louder than that." She chided before knocking once more harder than before.

Her breath held as she waited for someone to answer, after a long moment when no one did she slumped.

"Must be sleeping." She groaned turning to head back to her car when a hand pulled her back into a solid object.

A growl rumbled through the chest and she felt warm for the first time since she left last night, "Sam?" she whispered softly afraid to lookup

He grunted and pulled her inside the house. He said nothing as he led her through the small house and up the stairs. He pulled her into a small bedroom at the top of the stairs before slumping back into bed dragging her with him. He curled around her and buried his face at her neck before breathing deeply.

"Sam?" She whispered again trying to peer around at him

"Ugh." He grumbled

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not okay. I just left and didn't say goodbye or even tell you if I was coming back… I shouldn't have left like that."

He squeezed her tight, "It's alright. We scared you. You panicked and ran."

"It still wasn't okay that I ran away. I won't do it again…"

"Stop." He insisted before covering her mouth with his large calloused hands, "You won't do it again." he looked into her eyes before cupping her face in his hand, "If you do. I'll spank you until you can't sit for a week." He threatened before kissing her lips roughly. He nipped at her bottom lip and nuzzled against her neck again

Arousal flooded her belly and she felt warm all over as he cuddled against her slightly damp body.

He breathed her in deeply and growled taking in her aroused state of being. Sam was fighting his control as he smelled how turned on she was, "Jillian?" he whispered

"Yes?" she squeaked out

"You're turned on." He said his voice sounding gravely

She blushed and nodded not saying anything as he shifted his weight on top of her. He nuzzled her neck and cupped her face as he went to kiss her again. She moaned against his lips and threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck to kiss him harder.

She looked into his eyes and saw they were hooded with a deep desire within their shadows. A warm sensation rolled over her skin when she saw the dark desire in the depth of his eyes. Her body felt alive and when his hands roamed over her waist down to her hips she moaned.

Sam hiked her legs up over his hips and she wrapped them around his waist. When she felt his erection rub against her center between her thighs she arched into him reveling in the pleasure his lips against her neck felt.

"Sam."

He ignored her and trailed kissed down her neck until his face was settled between her breasts.

"Oh. Sam." She groaned gripping at his hair pulling on it every time a tremor went through her blood.

"We shouldn't do this… You don't trust me yet…." He seemed to be fighting himself and Jillian wished he would stop, "If you don't want this Jillian you have to tell me to stop." Sam told her nipping at the swell of her breast sending a shock through her system.

Her mind fell through pleasure and she couldn't think. Her senses were numb to the outside world, she was overwhelmed with Sam and how he was making her feel.

"No." She groaned as Sam went for the bottom of her sweater.

He froze and looked down at her apprehension etched in his features, "I'm sorry, Jillian. You smell so damn good. I couldn't help it…."

"Sam…" Jillian squeezed into his rant before he could keep going, "Sam! I didn't mean stop. I was agreeing with you."

Sam gave her a confused look but let her continue.

"I don't know if I fully trust you. I mean you could be lying to me about this whole imprint thing…"

"…..We're not lying." He grumbled

She held two fingers in front of his lips, "Shush. I may not know everything. I might not know you very well but I trust this feeling in my heart, and in my gut." She smiled. "If this is half of what you can make me feel I don't want you to stop. I want to follow this through to where ever this might go, with you, Paul, and Jared." She whispered gazing up into his eyes

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "You are so confusing."

She smiled and held his face in her hands to pull his lips down to hers, "Is this confusing?"

She kissed him hard and tightened her legs grip around his waist and ground her hot center over his hard cock clad in khaki shorts. He mind was hazy again and she clung to Sam's hard body cherishing every moment he was touching her.

Sam let his fingers trail along the small sliver of skin between her skirt and sweater sending further tingles down her spine. He gripped her sweated her pulled back just long enough to pull it over her head exposing her breasts to his view.

"Jillian… No bra?" he whispered before leaning back to lavish her chest with attention

She shrugged and blushed, "I didn't want to wear it. So I wore a sweater instead. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No. Nothing. Is. Wrong. You're perfect." He complimented kissing her nipples between each word

She held her breast to his face as he trailed his hand down to her thighs. He was acting like a man on a mission. His fingers brushed over her panties just where her clit was hiding and rubbed gently against her nerves. She let out a loud moan thrusting her hips into his fingers as he slid underneath her panties and played in her wetness as she moaned, lost for words as he ignited a fire deep within her.

"You're so beautiful. So smart, and sassy." He crooned thrusting two fingers within her heat as he watched her face contort in pleasure.

She road his fingers as she started to feel a coiling need to build and grow within her core.

Jillian was panting as he removed his fingers and hooked his thumbs on the waist of her panties before pulling them down and off her legs.

Sam spread her thighs wide and looped his arms under her ass and brought her pussy close to his face. She felt his breath on her heat and shivered at the thought of what he was going to bring her. She felt selfish and didn't care. He was lavishing her body with the attention that she was craving. She gripped his hair in her fists as his tongue swiped past her clit and his fingers sought out her soft spot.

She lost it. She moaned and held him tight to her body as he licked her most sensitive area. He squeezed her butt in his hand and curled his fingers up as his tongue pushed firmly against her clit.

"Sam. Please. Sam please." She begged him attempting to tug his head up to hers, "I need you." She whined trying to tug him up again.

He froze and gave her clit one more swipe of his tongue before trailing gentle kissed up her body until he was kissing the corner of her mouth, "What do you need, Jilly?"

"You. I need you, Sam. Please." She wasn't lying.

His tongue brought her so many sensations that she hadn't felt before but she ached for him. Ached to feel him move within her and she needed it now.

A growl ripped through his body that caught her off guard but in that same moment, Sam was sitting on his hunches undoing his pants and pulling out his cock.

She watched him as he stroked his cock in his large hand, "Sam…", he leaned down to kiss her with a smile and she could feel the head of his cock prob her hot entrance before he thrust into her body as he kissed her hungrily

Her head flew back as she arched into his body wrapping her legs around his waist once again. He cupped her face in his left hand and brought his right down her clit where he rubbed her firmly as she thrust into her willing body.

She felt her release coming so fast she could do nothing, say nothing but moan as he brought her pleasure in ways she hadn't felt before.

She looked up and met his eyes and smiled, "Sam…" She felt safe, she felt wanted and loved more than she had in a long while.

He grunted feeling her pussy clamp around his cock as he thrust faster and harder.

She felt the heat spread over her body starting in her toes and traveling up her body causing her to arch and moan as Sam captured her lips in a searing kiss as he thrust harder, faster and deeper than before. She let his pleasure wash over her and when the tingling sensation stopped she felt Sam curl into her and his lips kiss her neck, "You're so perfect Jillian."

Jillian was panting as her eyes closed. Her body was warm and she felt at peace laying underneath his strong body. She was captured in his arms and he held her tightly as she drifted into a deep, hot sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Loud thundering steps woke Jillian from her warm safe place. She curled further into Sam and did her best to block out the noise, but when the door slammed open and a loud growl tore through the room she bolted into sitting and looked around the room in a panic.

Jared stood at the door shaking and growling as Sam curled around her. He pushed her to the center of the bed and stood naked in front of Jared.

"Jared. Calm down. Now." he commanded

"What the fuck Sam?" he yelled still visibly shaking as he stared at her with angry eyes

Jillian cowered away from the door and did her best to hide. She pulled the covers over her naked chest and curled into a ball trying to hide from them both.

"Outside. Now." Sam told him

She listed as they scuffled and when she peeked her head out from under the blanket they were gone.

She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed as the door was pushed open once more and Paul entered the room.

"Jesus. I can smell both of you all the way downstairs." He commented plopping down on the edge of the bed

She stared at him and waited, expecting him to get mad like Jared had.

"So you and Sam did the do."

She didn't respond and just pulled the blanket around her tighter, ignoring him as he went on.

"I mean, I'm bigger than Sam. Maybe we could have more fun." He teased

She blushed furiously and felt tears prick her eyes as he insinuated she should sleep with him now.

She sat upright with the blanket pulled around her body tightly and inched her way off the bed.

"What's up Jilly? Where you goin?" he asked reaching out for her

She flinched away and ignored him as she walked into the bathroom connected to Sam's room. She fought back her tears until she shut the door softly and locked it behind her.

She slid to the floor with the door at her back and let out a ragged sob. She felt so dirty. Paul insinuated that she should hop into bed with him and it made her feel so gross.

A knock rattled the door she leaned on and it caused her to jump away. "Are you okay?"

She ignored Paul's knocking and curled onto the floor hiding deeper in the covers as she cried.

The handle jiggled, "Jillian, let me in."

She sobbed harder. "Go away." She whispered softly

He jiggled the handle harder and pulled on the door causing it to groan, "Why are you crying? Open the door, Jillian."

He sounded panicked and she felt scared. What was stopping him from getting mad like Jared did?

"Don't make me kick the door open Jillian. Let me in," he demanded, tugging on the door again

She was scared now, "Leave me alone, Paul."

"Open the door."

She shivered, feeling cold as she sat up again, "I'm lying in front of the door. If you kick it in you'll just hurt me more." She whispered her voice cracking

"More?" He asked moving from the door

"Just go away, Paul."

It was silent for a long moment until Jillian hear the bedroom door shut. She sighed and curled into a ball again as her head started to pound. Her skin itched and her nails left deep red lines when she tried to scratch it away. Her skin was crawling and she felt so disgusting.

Not being able to take it any longer she stood and started the shower. She stepped into the hat stream and felt cold. Her skin was covered in goosebumps as she used Sam's cloth to scrub her skin clean.

"I shouldn't have done that." She whispered to herself

She shouldn't have slept with Sam, but he made her feel things she had never felt before. He took her breath away and made her feel sexy. He touched her in a way that made her skin hot and her pussy wet. She fell into Sam like she never had with anyone before. When he wrapped her in his arms she felt safe, she felt desired.

She had boyfriends in the past but none of them had made her feel an ounce of what Sam made her feel in one night.

Paul had made it all worthless when he started talking. She didn't think that he meant it in a bad way but it hit her hard and now she didn't know how she felt. She continued to scrub her skin and wash away the night before until the water went cold.

She turned the water off and sat on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands. Her hair was dripping on the floor and all she did was watch.

"Jillian…" a soft voice spoke from the other side of the door

Her head snapped up and she went to open the door a small crack. She peeked out and saw Sam frowning at her, "Jillian, are you okay?" he asked

She nodded.

"Why were you crying?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

He grabbed the door and pushed it open, "Don't lie to me. Paul told me you were crying in the bathroom." He pushed his way into the bathroom with her.

She clutched her arm to her chest covering herself from his view, "Sam…"

He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to his, "Don't lie to me."

She signed, "Paul."

He growled, "What happened?"

"Nothing. He just made it seem like because of you… you and I…. Because you and I were together last night that he and I should be together like that too…." She stuttered

"What an idiot."

"He also said he has a bigger… you know… than you so he would be more fun…" she added looking away feeling very flustered

"He made a move on you?"

She shook her head, "No he just said that. It made me feel really…."

She tried to explain but didn't know-how.

"It made you feel dirty?" he asked pulling her close to his bare chest

She only nodded.

He hugged her close, "Don't. there is nothing wrong with what we did last night."

"But.."

"No. We have a strong attraction to each other and it natural to want to be with each other."

"I haven't known you for very long. We should have waited."

Sam lifted her chin up and forced her took at him, "We can't take it back, and I would never want to. I made love to your beautiful body and I appreciated every second of it. You let me in and I will never be able to tell you how much that means to me."

Jillian was at a loss for words. He was doing it again, making her feel safe and loved. She nodded and let him pull her back into his arms.

"Let's get you some clean clothes. We have to talk." He pulled her out of the bathroom and handed her a black shirt to wear. It fit her like a dress and hung low on her legs, covering her perfectly.

"All of us?"

He only nodded and pulled her into his arms again filling her with a sense of warm safety and love.

Jillian curled into him and tried to distract him by acting tired.

"Don't even think about it." he scolded

When she gave him a confused look he grinned shaking his head, "Don't give me that look. We have to talk to those two and you know it."

"Ughh. Fine." She groaned before untangling herself from Sam's body

He took her hand and lead her out of the room and down the stairs. Paul and Jared were sitting at the kitchen table chowing down on a stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Sam sat her down and handed her a glass of milk before he sat next to her.

"We need to talk," Sam told them leaning back in his chair

Jared crossed his arms, "She's mine."

Paul laughed, "No way. I saw her first."

Jillian groaned, "Am I some kind of toy?"

They gave her a confused look, "No you're our imprint." They said together

"Then I really wish you would stop treating me like a toy or some kind of sex doll." She said shooting Paul a sad look

"Sex doll? Who was treating you that way?" Jared asked clutching his fists

"Paul made some comment this morning that really got to her."

Paul's eyes widened, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just teasing…"

"It doesn't matter. Everything has gotten so twisted around. Can we just start over?"

Sam took her hand, "I'm Sam."

Paul waved, "I'm Paul."

"I'm Jared."

Jillian smiled, "I'm Jillian."

"Now that we're starting over why don't we talk about how we're going to make this relationship work." Sam spoke rubbing circles over her wrist, "I spoke to Billy. He's one of the elders."

"Has he heard of anything like this?" Paul asked stuffing his face with another sandwich

"There was a story of a multiple imprinting a few hundred years back. The story tells of one woman that brought together the pack of the time. She was said to fit each member of the pack and each member gave her what she needed, even if she didn't know it."

Their eyes drifted to her and she blushed.

"There really isn't much more information."

"How many pack members was she mated to?" Jared asked

Sam sighed, "She was imprinted on by four of the pack. It seemed like a lot back then because there were only five wolves at the time."

"Five…" she whispered panicking. She was going to be with five men? Her heart thundered in her chest

"Calm down. There's no rule stating you're going to imprint with every pack member. It could just be us." Sam reassured her

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I guess we just wait and see."

Jared laughed, "Don't worry babe."

She caught Jared's infectious laughter and couldn't help but laughed too, "Yeah? What's there to worry about? Just might be claimed by a pack of supernatural dogs. No big deal?"

Paul smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "We're wolves, babe. So much cooler than dogs."


	6. Chapter 6

"I should really get going," Jillian said as she stretched and stood before the three men

"Going? Going where?" Jared asked positioning himself between her and the door

She sighed, "I have to go back to my hotel. It's getting late and I really don't want to drive back in the dark."

"Stay here," Paul told her reaching for her hand

A blush flushed her cheeks and she found herself feeling a little woozy, "I really shouldn't. All of my things are back at the hotel."

"Paul, you and Jared can get her things and then we can all stay here tonight," Sam told them

Before she could react Paul stood and kissed her cheek as Jared wrapped her in a tight embrace before jogging out of the house.

"Don't fight it," Sam whispered looking up at her with amused eyes

She felt lost in their depths as her own smile mirrored his, "This is all just a lot."

He nodded and pulled her down onto his lap, "I know it is, but this bond allows us to feel more deeply."

"Everything is just moving so quickly. I feel so much for all three of you and it has me all jumbled up inside. I want to be here and be with you but I know that I've only known you a few days…"

He placed a hand over her mouth, "Shhh. Does it feel right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does being here with us feel right?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, but…"

"No buts, just feel and we'll move at your pace. No matter how fast or slow it is." He explained to her

She smiled and curled into his chest, "Thank you."

They stayed curled together until Paul came bursting through the door with her bag and dropped it near the door. He stood there in front of Sam and gave her a look that would put puppies to shame. He held out his hands for her.

Sam read her body and when she shifted he sifted her up into Paul's waiting arms as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

Paul held her close to his chest and sat with her in the chair. He hummed with delight and held her tightly.

She looked over to Sam thinking he may be mad or irritated that she sat so comfortably with Paul but when her eyes met his she saw he was pleased. He smiled softly and sat back relaxed watching the two of them cuddle on the chair across from him.

Joy overcame her and she felt that this may be easier than she imagined.

Her eyes closed as Paul held her close, but before she could drift off the front door slammed open and Jared ran inside as he pulled on a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"Sam. We have a situation."

Sam stood and Paul shifted to face them both. She watched silently, noticing her three men were tense.

"Embry Call just shifted."

The room was silent. No one moved or made a sound.

"What does that mean?" she whispered

Three sets of eyes landed on her.

"We have a new pack brother," Paul told her.

His arms tightened around her as Sam began to pace, "I don't know how this happened. I thought it was only tribe members. Fuck."

Sam began to shake slightly.

Jillian let her heart lead her as she wiggled out of Paul's arms.

She spoke softly as she approached his back, "Sam."

He turned and pulled her into his arms, "Jared shift and stay with Embry. Keep him calm and keep him in the woods. Paul, I want you to run patrol while I go talk to Billy and figure out what the hell is going on."

Sam kissed the top of her head, "Stay here." He told her before leaving out the front door into the darkness of the night.

Jared twirled her around and pulled her to his chest with a hand around her waist. He kissed her hard on the lips and she melted. When she was a puddle in his arms he let go and chucked as she almost fell into Paul's waiting grasp.

Paul kissed her softly and sat her in the chair before kissing her cheek.

The house slowly filled with silence as the door shut a final time leaving her alone. She heard the crickets and the wind howling as she relaxed into the soft chair.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about each kiss. Her toes curled thinking about each kiss, in turn, setting her body on fire in different ways that excited her.

She stood when she was certain she wouldn't fall and grabbed her bag before setting up on the couch. She took out her sketchbook and her journal and tried to relax with a pan in her hand and a million ideas swarming her mind.

The butterflies that fluttered  
in my heart, after my eyes met three,  
Have bloomed into roses  
Full of stars constellation  
With passion.  
I  
can feel the heat  
of our unseen  
As it begins to rise  
As the sun on the horizon  
until our sensuous reaches zenith  
and I witness  
The flower petals kaleidoscope and unfurl  
As we release sweet nectar that pearls,  
with aromatic efflorescence,  
Onto the surface

Of our beginning.

The words flowed from her pen into her journal as her heart fluttered. She reread the words over and over and fell in love with her own words seeing the reflection of her budding love and fascination of the three men who stormed her life and turned it upside down.

Feeling drowsy she tucked her books in her bag and made her way upstairs to Sam's bedroom. She tucked herself under the covers. Surrounded by Sam's scent she felt herself relax.

…

"Billy, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked

Billy wheeled around and only nodded before making his way outside.

"I don't know how this happened." Was all Billy could say

Sam growled, "I thought it was only pack families who could phase."

Billy nodded, "It is."

"Then how the fuck did Embry phase tonight?"

Billy narrowed his eyes at Sam, "Don't you use that tone with my boy. You may be a big bad wolf but I am your elder."

Sam sighed, "His mother came here from another tribe. He isn't Quileute by blood."

Billy nodded agreeing, "The wolf blood runs in Quileute families. Embry's mother came here from the Makah tribe and many of our tribe members travel between both tribes."

"There are only a few families that can inherit the gene, Billy."

There was a strong silence between them as they stared each other down, "I know what you're thinking Sam and it isn't me. I loved my wife."

"If it isn't you then it's either my father or it's old Quil."

Billy sighed, "This is going to cause more problems than it will answers when we find out."

"Fuck." Sam stood and left Billy on the front stoop. He ran into the woods and phased not bothering to take his shorts off. He blurred through the woods hearing his pack brothers in his mind.

"Sam. Embry and I are in the trees near first beach. He still can phase back."

Sam growled and changed his course to meet them.

"What did Billy say?" Paul asked

Sam's mind was flooded with images of passing trees as he focused on Paul.

"Just that it wasn't him."

A new voice spoke out and Sam stopped, "What wasn't him?"

With a huff, Sam pushed his way down the hill and found Jared and Embry sitting under a large tree, waiting.

"He's not your father," Sam said simply

"Why would he be my dad?"

"Well, the gene that we carry is only passed through Quileute blood."

"But I'm not Quileute by blood…"

Sam sat near Embry under the tree, "You are. Your mother is Makah no doubt about it. Your father on the other paw had to be from our tribe."

Paul huffed a laugh and Jared growled, "So either Billy is lying…."

"He swears he loved his wife." Sam told them, "I believe him. The look in his eyes tells me he still loves her."

Jared nudged Sam, "I don't think it's him. Could you imagine Billy leaving Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca home to go have an affair."

"Good joke. His wife would have killed him for leaving her with those three monsters." Paul flashed a memory to them and Sam saw Jacob and his sisters covered in paint and running down the road.

"Embry. I don't know who your dad is but it doesn't matter. You're a part of this pack and that means more than anything else does." 

Embry whimpered and rolled over onto his back showing Sam his belly.

Sam nudged him back over and the three of them sat together in the dark silence.

Paul ran laps as they waited for Embry to phase back and for the sun to rise above them.

…

"Hurry up and phase back," Paul complained

Embry growled, "Don't you think I would if I fucking could."

"Enough. Paul take the day off and Jared run patrol until tonight, then you'll watch over Embry. We'll rotate like that until he phases back."

"Nice! Date night with Jilly."

Jared huffed but ran off to take over for Paul.

"Who is Jilly?"

Sam sat back on his haunches and stretched, "Jillian is our mate."

"Our imprint," Jared added in

"What does that mean?"

"An imprint is like a soulmate," Sam explained

"No. It's way more than that." Paul interjected

Jared flashed a wolfy grin, "An imprint is the center of your world."

Sam could feel Jared's happiness radiating out toward them, "She's the light of your life."

Sam nodded agreeing, "She'll be the only thing that can hold you to the ground. She everything."

Embry cocked his head, "But you said our imprint?"

Paul growled, "Don't get any ideas. She's ours."

"Paul, Jared and I share an imprint. She has become the light of our days and our stars in the night."

Embry felt their happiness and love filling his mind, "That sounds amazing."

"More then amazing."

"I'll be back at sunset, Sam."

"Don't do anything stupid," Sam warned

With that, they died down into silence as Jared ran and Sam kept Embry busy until he could phase.


	7. Chapter 7

Jillian stirred in her sleep before groaning and finally sitting up to face the day. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. She had slept alone the night before, with the bed to herself and she felt so rested and relaxed.

She jumped as the door was thrown open. Paul appeared grinning from ear to ear before jumping on the bed and wrapping her in his arms.

“Good morning beautiful.” He whispered before cupping her jaw and kissing her hard and firmly on the lips

“Oh my,” Was all she could muster as a blush covered her neck to face, “What did I do to deserve that?”

He nuzzled her neck and laughed, “You didn’t have to do anything.”

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, “Well thank you none the less.”

He pulled away and held her hand, “We have a date today. You know if you want to,”

Jillian couldn’t help but smile, “I would like that very much.”

Paul jumped up and cheered, “Yes! You won't regret it, babe.” He pulled her up to her feet, “Come on lets go.” He started to tug her from the room and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing

“Paul. Stop, Paul.”

He turned back to her and paused, “Oh. Maybe you should get dressed.”

He looked her up and down and when he noticed her bare thighs and naked ass he wanted to pound his head against the wall.

“I mean I can go out like this if you want to leave now.”

He laughed, “No I would have to kill any man who looked at you.”

She twirled in front of him with a wide smile, “Really? Why? Don’t I look good?” she asked teasing as she tugged the shirt tighter to her body

Paul growled and gathered her up in his arms holding her tight to his chest while cupping her ass in both his hands, “If you keep doing that we’ll never leave.”

She laughed and climbed down, “Alright. Alright, I’ll get dressed.” She smirked at him as she gave his naked chest a once over, “If we’re going to be out then maybe you should find a shirt too.”

He grinned, “Don’t want me to flaunt my wonders?”

She huffed, “If I can’t flaunt mine you can’t flaunt yours.”

“Fair enough. I’ll get a shirt and you cover up all of that.” He said motioning to her bare legs and ass

She stuck out her tongue and turned away from him. She reached for her bag and took out her dress before pulling her nightshirt off over her head. She could hear a low growl rumbling behind her and she smiled.

Her attraction to Paul and Jared had been growing just as it was for Sam. She felt uncontrollable when she was around them. She wanted them so badly and before her night alone to think she was prepared to fight those feelings tooth and nail.

…..

As she laid there in the darkness of Sam’s house she realized that the only person standing in between herself and the growing feelings blossoming inside was herself. Her own preconceived notions of how a relationship was supposed to occur and how many or how few people were supposed to be in any relationship.

She thought back on each of them and the way they looked at her and the way they touched her, and she knew that they weren’t playing a cruel game with her. They showed their love and their feelings as plain as day. They weren’t keeping any secrets as far as she could tell and she was tired of putting up her walls.

When she crawled into bed with Sam for the first time she remembered how he took control and how he gave her what she needed and what she so desperately wanted. When she was with them she felt hot, needy and out of control. She trusted them to give her what she needed and she was done fighting it, she felt it in her bones.

She belonged to them and they to her. In every way.

…….

Strong hands encircled her waist and traveled up to cup her breasts.

Jillian groaned and leaned into Paul’s strong chest before letting out a little laugh.

“I have to get changed, and so do you.” She told him turning in his grasp to face him.

She looked up into his eyes to see his lust and yearning. He let out a sigh and stepped back allowing her to dress. He was hard as a rock and watching her cover her beautiful curves made him groan. She didn’t put on any underclothes and he knew that he would be fighting off his lust all day.

She turned and smiled at him, “I’m ready!” she grinned mischievously before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Paul stole one of Sam’s shirts before following her down the stairs.

Jillian slipped on her sandals, and Paul admired her ass as she bent down.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Looking over her shoulder she smiled, “What do you mean?”

Paul wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her out of the house, “You are perfect.”

“Far from it. I’m technically overweight and I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but I can get quite anxious too.” She joked

He stopped them and turned her to look at him, “You’re perfect. Don’t doubt me. I find you fascinating and sexier than any woman I have ever seen.”

She was gobsmacked, “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“I don’t doubt you.” She told him truthfully

He nodded and took her hand in his before leading her over to a large gray pickup truck. He opened her door and when she could climb easily in herself he lifted her by the waist and set her in her seat.

Paul jogged around to the other side of the truck and hopped in.

“Where are we going?” She asked buckling her seatbelt around her

He grinned but told her nothing as he pulled away from the house and down the winding road.

“Fine. I’ll just wait.” She told him pouting

Paul grasped her hand and squeezed, “You have to wait. I’ve been planning all night and I don’t want to spoil it.”

“Ugh. Thank you.”

“Why?”

“Because no one has surprised me in a long time.”

“Don’t worry you’ll get plenty of surprises with us.”

She snorted, “I bet I will.”

They drove silently holding each other’s hands until Paul pulled the truck to a stop in front of a small diner.

Paul squeezed her hand before getting out and making his way over to her door. He opened it and bowed with a goofy grin plastered on his face, “My lady.”

Jillian took offered his hand and jumped from the truck. She took his elbow and he led her inside the diner where the friendly wait staff smiled and said their hello’s.

Paul took her to a booth near the window and instead of sitting across from her he sat next to her blocking her into the booth.

She leaned against him and savored his warm body and looked over the menu.

“Do you need a moment?” a nice young lady in her teens asked

Paul looked down at her, “Ready?”

She nodded, “I’ll have the pancakes with a side of bacon.”

“I’ll have the same but with four eggs and extra bacon.”

The waitress nodded, “Alright. Anything to drink?”

“Orange juice for us both,” Paul answered handing her the menus

She smiled and walked away leaving them alone again.

Jillian leaned against Paul’s shoulder, “How is your friend?”

Paul sighed, “He’s okay. He just can’t shift back.”

Her interest was piqued, “Will he be okay?”

“Yeah. He’ll be fine. He’s just freaked out. To stressed to change back.”

“Oh. Why did he shift at all?”

“Well, you can shift for a lot of different reasons. I shift a lot because I get too angry, the same for Jared. Sam has the most control out of all of us so he doesn’t shift unless he wants to.” Paul laughed, “Or unless we piss him off enough.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, “You’re really a trouble maker, aren’t you?”

“You know it, baby.”

They laughed and chatted while they waited for their food. They asked every question they could think of, favorite color, favorite foods, and favorite things to do. Anything to hear each other talk and connect as they sat together.

The waitress set their food down and asked if they wanted anything else before leaving them to it.

“So, how are you handling everything?”

She paused to think, “I guess it’s a bit much sometimes.” Lathering her pancakes in butter and syrup she took a huge bite as Paul watched her shovel down her pancakes and moan, “Things feel easier after I talked everything out with Sam and after I talked to myself about everything too.”

He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts and when she did he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I guess I thought when I found myself in a relationship I always thought it would be with one man. It never occurred to me that there would be three. I guess I was letting these preconceived notions of what a relationship should be, get under my skin.”

He smiled and started to eat his pancakes, “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to everything not being normal real soon babe.”

She laughed as he talked around a mouthful of food, “I think I’m doing pretty well considering yesterday I saw huge wolves try to kill each other.”

His brows knit together, and he gave her a gentle smile. “We might get mad at each other, a lot. But we would never seriously hurt each other. Besides we heal too fast to land any lethal hits.”

“Really?”

“When we shift things get complicated. We get into each other’s heads and sometimes it makes it harder to stay mad. Other times it makes it easier to get a few good hits in before we calm down enough to shift back. No matter how much we try our bodies start healing as soon as we get hit.” He shrugged it off like it was nothing and kept eating

“I’m dating a bunch of hotheads.” She groaned before finishing off her pancakes, “At least I don’t have to worry about you killing each other.”

He laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders, “Don’t count your chickens. We’d seriously fight for two things.” He looked down into her eyes, “Our tribe, and you.”

She was at a loss for words. She wanted to assume he was joking but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. Without words, she leaned into him and took it all in. The feelings rushing through her body were new to her. She hadn’t felt this cared for, this protected, or loved since she was a child. Since her mother was alive.

“Can I get you two anything else?” the perky waitress asked spooking Jillian from her thoughts causing her to jump and lean away from Paul

Paul shook his head and pulled her back, “No thank you. Can we get the check now?” he asked politely.

The waitress nodded and tore the page from her little book before wishing them a good afternoon.

Jillian smiled at Paul, “Now what?” she asked as they slid from the booth

“Now we continue our date.” He told her with a sly grin

He threw money down on the table to pay their bill and slipped an extra ten down to tip the waitress before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her from the small diner.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul took Jillian down to first beach and parked in the small lot before helping her out.

“Back to the beach?” she asked breathing the fresh air and relaxing

“Nope. Come on. We're gonna hike up to the top.” He pointed up to the top of the bluff before taking her hand and leading her to the path. They hiked up the slight incline and enjoyed the beauty of the forests around them.

“I never asked where are Sam and Jared today?” she asked stopping to look at a group of small purple flowers nestled in between a few large rocks.

“Sam is with Embry still and Jared is running patrol.”

“Patrol?”

“We take turns running the border of the tribe to keep an eye on everything.”

She snorted, “As if anything would challenge some big freaking dogs.”

“Wolves, babe.”

“As if anything would try to fight some big ol’ wolves like you guys.”

Paul helped her up a steep part of the path and held her close, “You’d be surprised. I mean we’re the biggest most amazing guys around, but there are dangerous things out there.”

She stopped and looked into the woods, “What’s out there?”

“I don’t know about everything but we have vampires living in Forks.”

“Vampires?” she asked breathlessly, “Are we safe?”

He wrapped his arms around her, “I would never let anything hurt you.”

She hid her face in his chest and held him tightly.

“The leaches that live in Forks are different, they made a deal with our ancestors. They claim not to kill humans. They live off animal blood, so we allow them to stay in Forks as long as they don’t bite any humans or step foot on our land.”

“Wow, that’s strange. How long ago did they make the deal with your ancestors?”

“I’m not really sure. Billy or Sam would know more than me. I just don’t trust them. They’re still killers and they could snap at any second. They’re not allowed on tribe land and that’s why we patrol to make sure they stick to their word.”

She hugged him tighter and relaxed.

Mistaking her grip for fear he rubbed circles on her back, “Don’t worry we won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I trust you. If I’m with my boys I’ll be okay.”

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulder before continuing on. When Jillian started to feel tired from the hike he swooped her up and carried her on his shoulders up the hill. She was short enough to sit comfortably on top of his shoulders and not be hit by passing tree branches.

Bored out of her mind every now and again she would tickle his neck with her little finger and he would swat at it like a bug.

After one particularly hard slap to his neck, she burst out laughing.

He stopped at the top of the bluff, “What’s so funny up there?”

“Nothing.” She said playing dumb

He gave her a look but chose to believe her

She gave him a bright smile and walked over to the edge of the bluff and looked down, “Wow. We’re really high up.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, “Yeah, sometimes the guys and I will come up here and go diving. It’s a real adrenaline rush.”

“You’re all nuts. Absolutely bonkers.”

She stepped back from the edge and sat down pulling Paul with her. She hung her feet over the edge and practically sat on top of Paul for warmth.

“The wind is strong up here. Just stay close and I’ll keep you warm.”

He tugged her closer and held her there as they watched the waves crash against the rocks. She relaxed against him and smiled. He made her feel safe and deep in her belly he made her feel desired. His strong arms held her close and she could feel the muscle in his arms roll and flex when he moved to pull her onto his lap.

“Oh my.” She whispered

He chuckled and pulled her in closer, “What’s on your mind, babe?”

She went blank as a flush washed over her features, “Nothing soft.” She blurted, “I mean nothing hard really.” She groaned and tucked herself into his arms deeper, “Just thinking about you.” She admitted in a soft whisper against the wind

He laughed and turned her around in his lap.

She blushed harder and redder as she straddled his lap her knees on both sides of his hips.

“I’m thinking about something soft.” He told her trailing a hand up her hip, “Something quite wonderful actually.” He added holding her waist

Very suddenly she wasn’t cold anymore, she was hot and bothered all over and wanted nothing more than to ride him until she couldn’t feel her hips anymore.

Her hips rocked and he growled as she moved closing her eyes as she rode him. “Babe, you need to stop if you don’t want to go any further because I can’t take much more of the way you’re moving.”

She didn’t slow her movements in the slightest because she was feeling the urge to be with him deep down, but she needed to know something before she could go through with what her body needed from him.

He held her firmly and slipped his fingers under the hem of her dress and cupped her bare ass in his palms.

“Paul.”

“Yes?” he grunted

“I want you. Please. Please. Please.” She begged, rolling her hips over his erection

“Anything for you.” He told her kissing and sucking at the soft spot on her neck as he hiked up the skirt of her dress and exposed her pussy to his view. He was wet enough to eat and that’s all he wanted to do.

He set her gently on her back and slid down her body between her thighs. The scent of her on the air made him growl with pleasure because she was wet for him. He stuck his tongue out and tasted her sweet juices. He latched onto her clit and slid a finger into her hot pussy teasing her as he curled his finger up in come hither motion.

She lost her words as he stole her breath as he sucked on her clit and brought her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm as her back arched closer to the sky above them.

She screamed and she could swear he growled as she came on his tongue. He lapped at her clit before moving up her body and kissing her sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his body.

He nuzzled her neck and help her close shielding her from the wind.

“Paul…”

He grunted.

“Paul. I need you.”

He froze over her body, “Do you?”

She nodded and ran her hands up and down his body, “I’m still so hot. Please.”

His eyes blazed as he cupped her face in his large hands, “You never have to beg.”

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and slipped his cock into her wet pussy.

Paul groaned as he thrust into her warm body, “Fuck, babe. You feel so perfect.”

Jillian couldn’t breathe, she was so overwhelmed with how he was making her body feel. She was being pushed closer and closer to the edge again as he took her body roughly.

He leaned in close to her and took her lips in a hot fierce kiss as he gripped her breast in his hand and rolled her nipple in between his calloused fingers. 

Black spots floated around my field of vision as I felt it build higher and higher, “Paul, I’m gonna come.”

He didn’t slow down, he kissed her softly and held her close as she broke apart around his dick as he came within her.

She saw stars as she pulled in as much air as she could.

She was fading out, Paul held her close and the last thing she heard before she fainted was, “Holy, fuck.”   
……

Jillian was out cold. A sense of pride coursed through him because he knew he had brought her so much pleasure she couldn’t handle it. He also filled with worry because she wasn’t waking up, she lay limp and covered in his shirt as he jogged down the trail feeling a sense of dread filling him from head to toe.

He stopped and listened to the forest around him. His eyes scanned the forest as he watched for movement. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a white blur, and the scent of sweet bleach and sugar-filled his nose. Without thinking he crouched down as a growl rumbled in his chest as he held Jillian defensively. Breathing slowly and tensing his body he waited sniffing the air for more of the nasty sweet smell.

Jillian mumbled in her sleep and wiggled in his arms. Paul’s heart was pounding as adrenalin-filled his blood. He wanted to stay and watch for the white blur again but his inner beast told him to run and protect his mate.

He knew it was a leach lurking in the forest, he growled with frustration and took off running toward the truck. He clutched Jillian to his chest and when he reached the truck, he set her inside gently before whipping around to make sure he wasn’t followed. He sprinted to the other side of the truck and hopped in before taking off.

Paul drove quickly through the forest and ran every light along the way. He was furious, filled with anger that there has been a leach so close to them, to her. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles as he sped around every corner.

When he could smell his pack on the air streaming in through the open window he floored it. Forcing the truck to hug every corner on the curvy road, groaning and nearly tipping as he forced the truck faster. When the house appeared over the hill the brakes started to groan before stopping a few feet from the porch.

Jared and Embry were leaving the house as he threw the driver’s side door open before jogging around to Jillian and lifting her carefully in his arms.

“What the fuck Paul?” Jared growled reaching for Jillian

Paul let her go because he could feel his body starting to tremble.

Jillian’s eyes opened slowly, groggily as she felt new hands take hold of her, “What’s going on?” she mumbled

Paul was barely holding on, the second she left his arms he ran from them and shredded his clothes phasing as he ran into the forest.

“What the fuck is going on?” Embry asked watching the forest where Paul has disappeared into

Jillian wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jared’s neck, “Jared?”

Jared rubbed circles on her lower back and gripped her tightly, “Jilly, what the fuck happened on your date?”

She frowned, “I don’t know. One moment we were on the bluffs and we were…” she stopped blushing as she remembered what they had been doing, “Now I’m here.” she told him softly

“Fuck. Embry, I need you to watch her.” He dropped her on her feet and planted a soft kiss on her lips before jogging off to the woods nearby.

Jillian watched him go before turning to gaze at the man she had never seen before. She stuck out her hand and gave him a smile, “I’m Jillian.”

He forced his eyes away from the woods. He took her small hand in his larger one and froze when his eyes met hers and the world faded away into nothing but her beautiful amber eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

She knew that look. She knew that look very well. That was the look that Sam, Paul, and Jared had given her. That was the look that tied her to three very strong, very intimidating and attractive males already.

Embry didn't say a word. He stared at her frozen. He towered over her by at least half a foot and she didn't dare move and break his concentration. He looked so serious and intent on something, so she just waited for him.

Her hand started cramping so she pulled is slowly out of his and while he was still lost in thought she went around him up the stairs and into the house. She left the door open behind her, knowing he would follow her in, eventually. She made her way to the kitchen and snagged a soda pop from the fridge before making her way back to the front room. Embry stood there with a stupid grin on his face and a light blush on his cheeks.

It was quiet for a moment as she waited for him to put his thoughts together.

He swallowed and gave her a small smile, "Paul told me all about his imprint last night. How beautiful she was, how sassy and stubborn too. Then Jared told me about how sweet and shy his mate was, and Sam told me how submissive his imprint is and how absolutely amazing she was too. I never thought I would find my imprint so soon." He looked flustered as the deep blush dusted his cheekbones.

She smiled and blushed a little at his words, "I guess you never really see things like this happening at all."

Embry gave her a small smile, "Have you met their imprints yet?" he asked pulling her into a firm bear hug

Her foot faltered as he pulled her into his chest.

He gripped her firmly and breathed her in.

Then he froze, "Why do you smell so much like Paul?" he asked as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. The hug seemed so much tighter now, almost suffocating.

Jillian had no answer for him, she wasn't about to tell him he just had sex with Paul. Not when he seemed to think that each of her men was imprinted on three different women.

"Umm.." she tried to wiggle away from him she could feel him getting angry as she tried to worm her way out from his iron grip, "That's not any of your business, really." She managed to mutter out before finally squeezing her way out of his arms

She took a step back and nervously gazed up at him from a few feet away.

She watched as he balled his fists and started to tremble, "His smell is all over you."

"I was with Paul." She told him hoping he would either get it or give up

He was quiet for a moment and then his eyes widened, "They told me all about imprints. How they become your entire world and everything you are inside and out. How could he do that to his imprint?" he asked his fist-shaking at his sides, "How could he cheat on his imprint?" he yelled

She flinched at the volume of his words and stepped back further, "Cheat." She repeated

Paul lunged forward and gripped her by her upper arms, "You fucked him! He cheated on his imprint, with mine!" he growled at her

Embry still didn't understand that Sam, Jared, Paul, and now himself had imprinted on her. Only her.

She was at a loss for words, "Embry. I'm their imprint. Just me, not anyone else." She tried to explain as her eyes darted away from his. Her fear was creeping higher and her nerves were on edge.

He looked at her like she was an alien with a second head before his arms fell limp at his side and his brows knit together, " What do you mean, just you?"

She could see the gears turning as he thought about her words and saw as his mind connected the dots.

He released her and took a step back. "You can't mean that they share you?"

She could only nod.

"I have to share you?"

She shrugged, "I mean you don't have to. I won't force you to be with me. I'm still figuring it all out with the three of them. Everything is still so new. Really new." She muttered to herself, "It is new and a little scary but I know I love them, all of them."

Embry's lip curled back with disgust while his eyes looked torn into pieces. With no warning at all he turned and took off through the front door pushing past Sam who was now entering the house.

"Jillian?" Sam asked as he saw her sad eyes.

His deep and rough voice calmed her from the inside out. She reached for him, and without a second waisted he scooped her up and held her close, "What happened, Jilly?" he asked in a soft whisper

She shrugged, "He gave me that look."

"What look?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "The look. The one Paul, Jared and you gave me."

As it dawned on him, she looked away from him feeling slightly guilty that this happened because of her.

Sam grinned and let out a little chuckle, "The look? The look that says our world has been torn down and built back up around you?" he asked.

She nodded and looked down as he squeezed her tight in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he planted a kiss on her nose, "Seems as if you're tied to everyone who looks into your beautiful eyes." He said teasingly

Jillian blushed and buried her face in his neck, "He thought Paul was cheating on his imprint."

Sam laughed again, this time louder, "He doesn't know much about imprints babe." He stroked her hair back from her eyes, "Don't worry about a thing he says. Imprints can't cheat."

She lifted her eyes to his and looked skeptical, "Really? Not at all? Ever?"

He gave her a smile and nodded, "We are fully bound to our imprints. Their every need becomes our own. We want nothing more than to care for them and be there for them one hundred percent."

When she looked away he cupped her cheek and tilted her gaze back up to meet his.

"We are yours. As much as you are ours, we are also yours. Cheating? Not possible. You're too damn sexy and amazing.." He kissed her softly, "From the moment our eyes locked on yours, our world reshaped to fit around you."

She didn't know what to say. He answered all her questions, But something was still nagging at her, "What's going to happen?"

Sam hugged her tighter as he let out a throaty laugh, "I have no idea."

Letting out a sigh she squeezed Sam as tightly as possible, She should have been worried but she wasn't, she was feeling comfortable just being there with Sam and whatever happens later, happens.

As Sam inhaled her sent and a growl rumbled in his chest, "You smell like Paul."

"We had a date." She shrugged keeping her face hidden to hide her blush

"No. No. No, my dear. You smell like sex and Paul."

She flushed a deep red as her eyes widened, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." He told her before planting a deep and rough kiss on her lips, "I find it incredibly sexy."

She felt his hand run down her back and rest on her ass squeezing gently but firmly as he scooped her up into his arms with her legs around his waist. The same trailed kisses down her jaw and neck setting her body ablaze as he went.

By the time he planted a kiss on her collar bone, she was a needy mess in his arms. He clutched her body to his and it seemed as if he was just content to breathe her in. They stayed there for a long while, holding each other tightly.

Before long Sam set her on her feet and brushed her hair back from her face, "Alright babe. I've got to go check on these idiots before someone does something stupid." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight before darting off through the door.

Jillian followed in his footsteps only to close and lock the door tightly behind him.

She took her bag and tromped up the stairs until she found herself in Sam's bedroom surrounded by his scent. She crawled into bed and curled the blanket around herself. She left a small space for her hands to work and began to sketch.

She let her mind go blank and her hand move of its own accord. The shape of a small cat curled into itself took form. She let her hand continue to move and shape the image of a small cat surrounded by much larger wolves. Without realizing she had drawn six large wolves around the sleeping cat. She cringed and began to erase the wolves from her sketch.

After some time she grew bored and set her book to the side before curling up and drifting to sleep for an afternoon nap.

She didn't dream of giant wolves and for that she was thankful. Though she did dream of large waves crashing down around her and pale white men and women holding her against the cliffs with cold rock hard hands that threatened to break her bones and bring her pain as she had never felt before.

She thrashed in the midst of her nightmare and was woken by strong arms wrapping around her waist and hugging her close.

They whispered sweet nothings in her ear and rubbed her back as she calmed. She woke to find Jared holding her close. She nuzzled into his chest and let him calm her.

"Are you alright sweet cheeks?" he whispered softly

Jillian nodded still hiding her face in his chest.

"Come on tell me what it was about."

With a heavy heart, she explained about the pale white people holding her against the rocks. His muscles tensed around her.

"Nothing will hurt you." His voice came out with a growl, "We will never let anything happen to you."

Without a second to spare Jared unwrapped her from her blanket burrito and curled himself around her before rewrapping them together tighter than before.

"Jared?"

"Hmmm?"

Her heartbeat-like crazy, "Did you talk to Sam?"

He only nodded.

"So…"

"I know about Embry, babe." He felt her stiffen, "Nothing will change between us."

"You don't know that."

He laughed, "I do know. I know that I feel for you more than I have anyone before." He nuzzled her neck, "You gotta remember that my whole world fell apart and became you. Nothing and no one. Not even an idiot like Embry will take that from us."


	10. Chapter 10

For three weeks Jillian avoided Embry like it was her job. She left the room when he entered, cooked for the boys and left when they returned together and only returned when her men promised that Embry was gone.

Seeing him caused pain to radiate throughout her chest. She felt awful being near him only because she wanted nothing more than to go to him. Her body reacted when he was near and it reminded her of how he ran from her. It killed her to know he throughout she was dirty or wrong for loving Jared, Paul and Sam.

Only once had they forgotten to tell her he was home and when her eyes landed on Embry relaxing in the chair she felt the pain start in the center of her chest and radiate outward.

The pain had flooded her body and she wanted to fall to the ground and cry. It hurt to see him and know he thought she was some whore being passed around. Holding back her sobs she turned and ran from the house. She went to her car and locked the doors before letting the tears fall.

They ran after her and tried everything they could to get her to unlock the doors for them. The tears wouldn't stop and she could barely breathe.

Her men stood around the car for an hour and watched as she refused to leave, as their own hearts broke. Eventually, she dozed off and when Sam knocked sometime later, she rolled the window down and let him talk.

"Hun, come on, please. We swear we just forgot." He tried to explain, "Embry is always around we just got used to him being there."

She blinked, "I just couldn't be near him. I told you all how it made me feel when I was near him."

Sam sighed and let his head fall, "If it helps at all they all feel terrible about it, even Embry."

She shook her head, "It doesn't help. I hurt. Every time he's near me. He looks at me like he wants me but he avoids me like I'm some kind of dirty prostitute."

Her tears brimmed and fell.

Before she could blink Sam reached into the car opened the door and slid her out into his arms, "Don't cry." He whispered, "Please don't cry. My heart can't take it."

She curled around him and gripped him close.

He rubbed her back and held her in silence, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you so much."

Jillian said nothing.

"We won't let him come over anymore," Sam whispered softly

She pulled back and shook her head, "You can't do that. He needs you."

"It hurts you when he's here so he won't be coming over anymore." He said it firmly and wouldn't break eye contact with her

"No." she struggled out of his arms and stood away from him, "You can't do that. He doesn't have anyone. If I take you, his pack, away from him, he'll hate me even more and so will you."

Sam stood and reached out for her, when she took a step back he let his arms drop. "We could never hate you."

"You will when I've taken a pack member from you. Embry is a part of your pack and even if it hurts me, he is still important to this tribe."

"Jill…"

She put up a hand to stop him and turned around and marched into the house without another word.

Sam stood there more confused than he had ever been before and stared up into the blue sky, "What the fuck am I going to do?"

Jared jogged out of the house with Embry in toe, "Sam."

He sighed and let his head drop to glare at both of them, "What?"

Jared stopped and stared at Embry, "Jilly flinched when Embry almost bumped into her." A growl started low in his chest, "Why would she be flinching. I know she doesn't like to be around him but why is she scared?"

"She flinched?"

"Yeah, he comes around the corner and she flinches like she about to be smacked around and then runs for her life."

Sam sighed, "God damn it." he gave Embry a stern look, "She's not scared, she's hurting."

Jared looked confused and frowned, "Hurtin?"

Embry looked down, "It's not my fault."

Jared was confused now, "Obviously you did something."

Sam flicked Jared on the forehead, "He imprinted on her."

Jared's eyes narrowed and he glared at Embry, "What's the problem? Shouldn't you be thrilled?"

"Why? So I can wait in like to fuck the same woman as you?"

A growl rose from deep in their chests, "Shut your damn mouth or I'll do it for you." Sam threatened

Jared was shaking now, and so was Sam, You god damned idiot. We don't stand in line to fuck her every night and we certainly don't want to. She's our mate, our imprint and we treat her with all the care and respect in the world."

Embry scoffed and crossed his arms, "So what? It doesn't change the fact that I have to share the woman that's meant for me with three other assholes. How am I supposed to love her and be with her if there are three other guys around trying to get at her?"

With a deep breath, Sam stepped closer to Embry and looked down at him, "If you would have bothered to ask you would know."

"We don't take turns fucking her and we don't fight for her attention because there's more to this than fucking and being all over each other." Jared grunted out as he tried to calm his anger "We're happy when she's happy and we just love her."

"You haven't talked to her in weeks so you wouldn't know but every time she's near you she hurts. She wants nothing more than to go to you and be with you but she thinks you don't want her because she's dirty and you would have to share her."

Embry's brows knit, "I never said that."

"Well, you avoid her as much as she avoids you. What do you think she's gonna feel?"

He shrugged, and even though he tried to hide it, Sam could tell he was feeling guilty.

Jared grabbed his arm, "She isn't feeling good." He pushed Embry away and threw his hands up as his body started to shake again, "I fucking knew something was wrong. She hasn't been smiling as much as she used to."

"She doesn't?" Embry whispered

"What does it matter to you?"

Embry shook his head, "She doesn't need me. She has you three."

"That's where you're wrong. She's in pain because you're meant to be with her, as a friend, a lover or whatever she needs. The spirits handpicked her for you because they knew that she would be your other half and you would be hers. We can't give her all that she needs that's clear."

Jared flopped to the ground and tried to breathe out the anger, "That's why she has four mates, We all give her something different. If she didn't need us and we didn't need her the fates would have chosen someone else."

"We were linked to Jillian by the spirits, we don't know why but they gave her to us because they knew that she would bring us happiness and a true purpose to live for. Don't you want to go to her? Be with her? Protect her? Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Feel the world drop away when you look at her. When I looked into her eyes the entire world faded away and there was only her."

Sadness filled his eyes and Embry looked away, "Doesn't it bother you that she's cheating on you with Jared and Paul?"

"Cheating?" Jared asked from his spot on the ground, "She's not cheating on any of us. We love her. She loves us. This isn't a normal relationship but it's ours, as long as she's not with some boy from the rez than I don't care. You're all like my brothers and I trust you to treat her right. Well, I trust them." He said glaring at Embry

"Doesn't it just enrage you when you see Paul kissing her, holding her?"

Jared gave him a bored look, "No. He loves her just as much as I do. When I see him holding her I feel respect and love for Paul. He's caring for her and giving her exactly what she needs and when he's not there or whenever I can steal her away I give her all my love too."

Embry seemed to think about it, "When I looked into her eyes I didn't know what to do. I saw you thinking about your imprint, and I wanted that too. I wanted to hold her all day and be with her. Everything that we were going to be flashed before my eyes and I wanted it, I wanted her."

"What's stopping you then?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest

"When I imagined us, I didn't imagine sharing her. Not with anyone."

"Fuck that. What does it matter? Shit happens. You know that we love her now as much you will. Just give in and stop hurting her. Stop hurting yourself." Jared grumbled before jumping to his feet and walking away.

Sam and Embry watched him.

"You know he's going to go into the house and he's going to hug her and comfort her. He's going to kiss her and probably make love to her." Sam told him

Embry nodded

"How does that make you feel?"

He was silent for a long time before admitting, "I feel pretty stupid."

Just knowing that she was up therewith Jared made his heartache. Not from jealousy but from want. He wanted to go to her and tell her how stupid he was being and how he wanted to get to know her and see if this would work between the four of them.

"I bet you do."

"Sam…" he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "I need help."

"Mhhm."

"Please can you talk to her and let her know I'm sorry. I want to get to know her."

"Why should I? I don't see how it will help. She doesn't even want to see you, she thinks you believe that she's some kind of prostitute."

"I never said that!" he groaned, "Please, Sam. Please, help me talk to her then."

"There's a bonfire tonight, and everyone will be there. Billy will be telling the legends tonight for Jillian. She hasn't heard them yet. Try talking to her tonight after the stories."

Embry sighed in relief and started to plan.

He wouldn't let this chance go to waste.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct quotes are property of their original owner, Stephanie Meyer, and all original material is property of myself.  
No Copywrite is intended. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The sky was dark and stars were starting to shine as Jillian was starting to feel normal. She had spent the day with Jared and Sam sitting together watching movies and talking about anything and everything.

"Hey, babe?" Jared called out from the kitchen

"Yeah?" She yelled back from her place on Sam's lap

"The bonfire starts in an hour. It's cold, for you. "She could hear the smirk in his voice and laughed, "Are you gonna change?" He added on peaking his head around the corner.

"Yeah, I will."

Sam stroked her hair back, "I'll be chilly tonight. Wear something warm."

She nodded before pecking him on the cheek and heading upstairs to change. She let her hips sway as she walked and only stopped when she hears a growl rumble from behind her.

She threw on a sweater and jeans. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

She knew he would be there. She would have to stick close to Jared and Sam tonight.

"Are you ready to head down to the beach? We're gonna walk and meet Billy and Sue to help set up for tonight." Sam asked from the doorway

"Yeah. I'm ready." She gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Will Paul being coming too?"

"Yeah. He'll be coming as soon as his patrol shift is over."

"Embry will be there as well.."

Jillian nodded understanding all too well that he would be there. taking his hand in a tight squeeze she smiled reassuringly, "I'm ready. Don't worry."

She pulled him down the hall and out the door to the front yard where Jared was waiting for them.

He was already eating what looked to be a sandwich with everything on it that he had scavenged from the kitchen, "Ready?" he asked them around a mouthful of food.

She couldn't help but laugh, "yeah. Let's go."

They both took one of her hands and walked through the forest trail.

The birds sang and the bugs chirped both speaking a language all their own.

"Jillian?"

"Hmm?"

Sam squeezed her hand, "I think you should talk to Embry."

"Why? He's the one who ran away from me."

Jared laughed, "She's right. He ran, she shouldn't have to chase after him now so he can fix what he fucked up in the first place."

Jared Squeezed her hand and tugged her close as they walked, "Don't worry babe, I got you. I'll keep you safe from that asshole." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a heart-melting grin

Sam sighed deeply and tugged her closer to him, "I talked to him today."

Her heartbeat quicker in her chest, "Wh.. what did he say?"

"He asked if I was jealous of Paul and Jared."

"Are you?"

He smiled, "Never, they love you almost as much as I do."

Jared scoffed, "Almost. Try more."

Their silly banter made her giggle as they broke through the tree line. There was a fire in the distance and Sam pulled them down to the circle of logs.

Jared made a beeline for the table of food and left her with Sam.

"Just hear him out. If he tries to talk to you. Don't run."

She gave a short nod and looked away into the blazing fire.

Sam hugged her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, "Do you want anything to eat?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm stuffed from earlier, but you go before Jared eats everything in sight."

He squeezed her again and jogged off to claim his food before Jared could.

Jillian sat on a log close to the fire. She felt relaxed staring into the blaze. She watched the flames dance against the dark sky letting her body relax.

The flames seemed to morph and change as she watched. They were dancing around the center the hottest and brightest patch of fire, intertwining and separating constantly just to come together again. It was like a dance between lovers, many lovers.

Her heart melted in her chest and she closed her eyes still seeing the flames behind her lids.

When she opened to gaze upon the dance once again she saw a man within the blaze. He stood straight and tall a bight solute. He seemed to stare into her soul and take her breath away.

She clutched her throat and gasped for air, falling from the log as strong hands wrapped around her upper body and pulled her upright on the log again.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

She choked on the air she tried to desperately pull in and began to cough uncontrollably.

A hand slapped down on her back and her chin was lifted to the dark sky like eyes.

She gasped and began to panic, "Stop! Stop! I'm fine."

She tried to craw away and was pulled back, "Babe. Stop. It's us."

"Calm down hun."

She looked into Paul's and felt calm under his stare. "I.. I saw.." the words died in her throat as she began to relax in Paul's arms.

"What? What did you see?" Jared asked holding a plate full of food in one hand her hand in the other

"Nothing. Jus.. just the fire." She lied

They both gave her a skeptical look but let it go, choosing instead to surround her in their warmth and do their best to comfort her.

Jillian avoided the fire and everyone's eyes as more and more members of the council gathered around the fire.

Across the fire, Jillian saw Billy Black accompanied by his son Jacob Black sitting together with other younger men. As she looked at Jacob and he glared at her with hard eyes before letting his eyes fall onto someone sitting near her. She looked around and saw Embry sitting alone on a log close to Jared.

Her eyes snapped away just as Billy began to speak.

"Today we are here to listen to the Legends of our tribe. Shared only with those of Quileute blood and a very special few from the outside."

She blushed as his eyes fell on her.

He laughed and continued with a playful smile dancing on his lips, "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy he began his voice growing deep and serious, "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Silence fell over the group and I felt as if I should have been taking notes, everyone was listening so intently it was amazing to hear the silence surround us all, "In In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled shipbuilders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. Others coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."

Jillian's eyes darted around the fire and those she knew were listening respectfully. Even Jared and Paul were using a great deal of effort to chew and swallow silently as Billy spoke.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious."

Her vision began to blur and the light of the fire began to grow dim, her eyes fluttered closed and she was in darkness. She saw nothing but she felt cold surround her and a sickly sweet smell assault her nose. Voices rose around her and she began to see the light of the fire again.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire, and Jillian could not place where the sound came from, and it seemed Billy ignored it and continued with the legends.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief."

The fire seemed to grow brighter as Billy spoke and Jillian had to close her eyes to keep from being blinded.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands."

Jillian's vision grew red as if streaked with blood and her throat became dry as Billy spoke, "Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away."

Her ears grew deaf as her vision went cloudy. She saw a pale-faced man with dark black hair. The sickly sweet smell engulfed her as the man stared at her with dark black eyes that reflected the stars above.

She opened her mouth to speak but could not. Her voice was gone and the man began to approach her as amber light seemed to flood around them both.

The fire appeared again, and Jillian's breathing returned to normal as Billy's voice grew louder.

"' Traitor," he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys and it was the chief's decision on how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the "Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. "Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

Billy looked over to another older man and nodded.

"That's old Quil." Paul whispered to her softly, "Another elder of the tribe."

Old Quil began, "That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."

Jillian's brows knit and she turned to face the new voice that held the wisdom and age his face showed.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their numbers was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

Old Quil lifted his arms to the sky and then let them drop, "Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." A sickly sweet almost rotting scent they did not know what creature would leave such a smell, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it.

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for."

Jillian's breathing grew shallow as her vision faded again, when her eyesight returned to normal she focused on the pale man from before standing closer than before. He reached for her and stroked her hair to the side. When his hand grazed her cheek she shivered from the icy cold touch.

"My dear. I am so close now." he smiled behind bloodied lips, "So close to you now. I can practically smell the magic in your blood."

Jillian felt tears prickle the edges of her eyes as the fire returned before her. Her breath was gone and she was breathing in shallow pants as Old Quil continued with his story oblivious of her panic.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

Billy broke in, interrupting Quil who seemed to be running out of breath, "The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her pale white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to the council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first."

Death filled her mind, they had died. The cold woman had killed their people because they had killed her mate.

Jillian thought of her mates and wondered the lengths she would go to if they would be forcibly taken from her.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck."

She sacrificed her own life for her tribe. She gave everything up for her people.

Again her vision began to fade only this time she saw a young white woman with dark chocolate-colored hair standing in the snow, a stone spike gripped in her hand as she raked it up her arm drawing a line of crimson red.

Jillian snapped out of her vision and back to the storyteller, "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

A silence fell and was broken by a deep laugh coming from Jacob Black and the young boys beside him, "Good story dad. I love it every time you tell it to us!"

"Jilly, Paul and I are going to talk to Billy. Do you wanna come with us?" Jared asked rubbing her back

She shook her head and told him she was fine here on the log.

He kissed her softly and slowly on lips cupping her cheek and holding her close, "I'll be back soon." He whispered before jogging over to Paul

She wasn't alone for long as soon as Jared was gone another large warm body took his place next to her on the log, "He...hey, Embry."

"Hi."

They were silent for a long time and she almost gave up and ran to Paul who she knew would hug her and hold her until the night was over and Embry was at home, far from her aching heart.

Embry let his head fall between his hands, "I'm sorry."

She waited, "Why?"

He groaned, "I'm sorry because I didn't try to understand." He looked into her eyes pleadingly, "I just assumed you were sleeping around with them and that it was all about sex and there was no love or connection between you guys."

"You should be sorry."

"I am. I swear I am. It's just that when I looked into your eyes I saw everything that we would be…. And I didn't see Sam and Paul, and Jared with us."

"I understand." She stood to leave believing that this was his way of telling her he didn't want to be with her that he didn't want to try.

When she stood he clasped her hand and pulled her back down, "Don't go. Please don't go."

"You said that you never saw them with us, but they are. They aren't going anywhere, Embry."

He nodded and gave her a little smile, "I know. I wouldn't do that too you either. They imprinted on you and if its anything like what I felt looking into your eyes then I know that they would give up everything for you."

She felt tears burn her eyes, "What are you trying to say, Embry?"

"I'm trying to say I want to try. When Sam told me today that Jared was going to go upstairs and comfort you, I wanted to go to you. When he said that Jared might make love to you I wanted to do that. I wanted to be with you."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, "I want to be with you. I want to see if we can make this work."

"I don't know Embry. I'm not going to stop being with Paul, Sam, and Jared when you're around just so you don't end up feeling jealous. I'm going to kiss them sometimes before I go to kiss you. There will be days when I sleep in their bed with them and not you. There are going to be days when I'm spread so thin and I won't want to be around anyone. Can you handle that? If not then maybe we're just better off trying to be frien…"

Embry cut her off with a kiss so intense it took her breath away. He held her close and pulled her onto his lap.

Everywhere they touched it seemed to set her skin on fire, she was being engulfed by his heat and passion.

"I want you. I've spent weeks watching you avoid me so I could avoid you and I hated every second of it. You call to me in a way I have never felt before. I want this. I want you, Jillian. Please." He begged

She couldn't take the pain in his eyes and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap, "Okay."

She clutched him to her and didn't let go even when Paul approached.

"Hey, Embry. Be careful. Don't want to end up putting on a show for the minors." He told them both nodded his head to indicated the group of boys gathered around staring at them from across the fire. Jacob's mouth was wide open and the other boy's eyes were darting around now that they had been spotted.

A blush peppered her cheeks and they laughed, "Don't worry babe. We wouldn't let you get to turned on in public."

Embry grinned and pulled her closer, "Yeah we might have to beat up anyone who looked at what's ours."

They nodded their agreement and each placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Paul laughed and gave Embry a good shove, "Glad you decided to not be an idiot anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

The night grew later and the star grew brighter as her three men surrounded her near the fire. She avoided the blaze directly and focused instead on the people around her. Billy was speaking with Sue and Jacob was laughing with his friends and Embry was teased by Paul and Jared.

"Thank god you came to your senses. I was afraid I would have to beat it into you." Jared teased giving him a playful shove

"Yeah right! Like you could even leave a scratch on me."

"You're so new to your second skin that I doubt you could even stand up long enough to growl." Paul howled with laughter

Jillian giggled and Embry snarled, "What are you laughing about missy? You think you could take me?" he asked pinching her side

"I definitely think I could take you down," she told him sticking her tongue out at him

She shrieked as he leaned closer to tickle her sides but when his hand wrapped around her waist her vision blacked out.

She could no longer see the stars or her protectors, she did see a large group of pale white people lined together in the forest standing on the other side of a river. A man stepped forward and gave a chilling smile. His blonde hair glittered in the darkness. He was surrounded by others that resembled him but also stood out as entirely singular.

A small pale woman beautiful as only could be imagined danced around the group of serious faces, her sort dark hair fluttered around and framed her small face. Another beautiful dark-haired woman laughed as the dark-haired girl and wrapped her arms around the blonde-haired man that smiled lovingly at those around him.

A burly man's skin sparked as he seemed to taunt and teased the other two men around him. His boisterous laugh echoed around them and sent shivers down Jillian's spine as she watched.

They were talking now in a low whisper as the river rushed passed, "There are four of them now." a serious-faced blonde woman growled

The biggest man waved away her comment, "Doesn't matter. We're on our land and they're on theirs. No problem Rose."

She glared and the Tall blonde man smiled, "He's right we haven't done a thing wrong, Rose."

"Nothing wrong? Edward is out every night with that little human! This isn't good." She shouted at them in frustration

Jillian watched as they continued to talk and observing their beauty.

"I haven't done anything and neither has Bella. She's promised to keep our secret."

The woman named Rose laughed, "Like you have any evidence to back that up. Not like you can read her mind and prove it."

The small dark-haired woman jumped between them, "I haven't seen Bella breaking her promise."

The blonde scoffed, "Like it matters. She's already run from home, broken her ankle, and had her arm sliced open around us." The woman smiled, "Just a matter of time before Edward or Jasper drains her dry and we're left with her frail little human body to get rid of. Ha, but that shouldn't be a problem, right? She doesn't have a family and no one will miss her." She cocked her hip and frowned, "OH! That's right! She's the daughter of the fucking police chief and friends with many, many other little girls in this town. They would ALL miss her if she wound up dead!"

Edward flinched and the curly-haired blond boy looked guilty as the pixy like a woman wrapped him in her arms.

"Rose…"

"Don't. That girl is going to lead us to our deaths."

"I haven't seen anything."

"The future isn't set in stone Alice."

The copper-haired boy Edward looked around at the others, "We should go. Before something bad happens."

"Edward, we don't need to go."

"The hospital is already starting to suspect that Carlisle is far too young, and he doesn't age making it all worse. We should just go. Soon."

"What about Bella? She'll be devastated, Edward."

He shook his head, "No. She's human she may grieve for a while, but she'll forget. All human forgets eventually."

The blond man placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Are you sure, Edward? We could stay while longer?"

He shook his head, "No. We leave at the end of the week."

"Alright. The family will head out in the next few days and Edward you join us once you've said goodbye."

He nodded and disappeared in a flash too quick for Jillian's eyes, the others ran off in small groups together until Jillian was left with the sound of rushing water that quickly transformed into the loud crackling of the fire.

"Jillian!"

"Wake up!"

Jared grabbed her shoulders and shook her head, "What's wrong? Wake up."

Jillian grabbed her head and it started to pound in pain, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You just blacked out."

"Like fuck you're fine," Paul told her as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off with Embry and Jared following behind them.

She shook her head, "No really I'm fine."

"Fuck that. You're line to us. Like hell you're fine."

Embry growled, "You blacked out and wouldn't stop wiggling around like something was going to get you."

"We should take her to the hospital," Jared told them

When Paul nodded she shook her head, "No. I'm fine! I swear!"

"Not the hospital I Forks. The dirty leach is there and I don't trust him."

"I said I'm fine! Please. Just let me tell you what happened."

They stopped on their way back to the house and all their eyes turned to her.

"I don't really know what happened, but I saw something. I saw these people."

"People?"

She nodded, "Yeah they were really pale, they seemed to sparkle and they all looked related but not related."

The waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"They were talking about the wolves, and a girl named Bella. The blonde one was upset because Edward was with Bella and she had gotten hurt a lot. She said that one of them was going to end up killing her and that they would all get in trouble."

"What else?" Paul asked her

"The guy… Edward, he said that she was right and that they should leave."

"What about Bella?"

Jillian shrugged, "She said that she was human and that she would forget them eventually."

"We need to talk to Sam."

Jared nodded and turned without a word to jog into the woods.

"Where did he go?"

"He's talking to Sam babe. Jared is going to tell Sam what you told us."

Embry squeezed her hand, "Is that what was happening when Billy was telling the legends?"

She froze, but nodded, "Kinda."

Paul sighed, "It happened before? And I didn't notice?"

"It was really fast before, just flashes."

"Well, what did you seen then?"

"I saw a man. He was really pale too, and he sparkled. He was beautiful too but it was creepy. He gave me a terrible feeling and I wanted to scream when he was getting closer but I never could."

Jillian took a deep breath, "Then I saw blood, and a dark-haired girl cutting herself with a rock, and the man got closer and he said, 'I'm close to you now. I can almost smell the magic in your blood'."

They both growled around her so loud she jumped in her skin, "No will touch you." Paul told her seriously

Embry grinned softly, a hard look still in the depths of his eyes, "Except us. We'll touch you."

She wanted to laugh at the joke but couldn't bring herself to when Paul was holding her so tightly.

He carried her through the woods with Embry at their side until they reached the house. He set her down and opened the door for them.

Jillian went up to the bedroom and showered until she was fresh and clean again before crawling under the covers while the boys chatted downstairs. She had no idea what was going on but with how they reacted to what she had seen made her nervous, was something going to happen?

She was starting to drift off when the door to the bedroom creaked open slowly, "Jillian?" Sam called softly

She rolled over and sat up with her arms out, "Yes?"

He went to her quickly and wrapped her in his arms, "Rough night?"

She nodded.

"They told me what happened. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

She shrugged and hugged him tighter.

"I don't know what you saw what you did, but it sounds like you saw the Cullens."

"Who are the Cullens?"

"They are the coven of vampires living in Forks. We have a treaty with them."

She pulled back and gave him a confused look, "Treaty?"

"They claim to be vegetarians and as long as they don't kill, harm or bite human they may live in Forks."

"Vegetarians? How the hell does that work?" she asked genuinely curious

He laughed, "They feed on animals, or so they claim."

Her mouth made a fascinated, 'O'.

"From what I saw and the guys told me it sounds as if they're leaving Forks, soon."

"Is that good?"

He nodded and gave her a dazzling smile that shone brightly against his darker skin, "It's fantastic. They'll be gone those filthy fucking bloodsuckers."

"I've never seen you this excited."

"That's where you're wrong my little psychic. I have been excited from the moment I met you."

A small thrill went through her at his words and she blushed

"You have brought so much excitement into my life and it is just amazing how you have brought me out of my lonely world. You and my pack have saved me." He smiled and kissed her, "One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." He whispered before kissing her more deeply

He pushed her back and covered her body in his much larger one. He ran his hand up her belly to massage her breast as he kissed her deeply his tongue slipping between her lips to play with hers.

"You make it all worth it, absolutely everything. I was alone for months before this, before Jared and Paul and I hated it. I hated what I was because I was so alone. Even when Jared and Paul joined the pack I still felt as if something was missing but when I saw you on the beach everything came together and it all became so worth it."

She didn't know what to say so she kissed him, "I'm here now. I won't go anywhere," she tried her best to give him all her love in that kiss and when he pulled back again it was only to slip her nightshirt over her head leaving her completely naked before him

"Beautiful."

He ran his hands over her curves, touching and squeezing

"Sam…"

"Hmmm… What do you need?" he asked his voice rough and deep

"You. I need you."

He grinned, "What do you say?"

"Please," she begged her voice coming out in a whine

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"Touch me."

"I am."

A frustrated groan left her throat, "Fuck me, Sam. Please fuck me."

"Your wish is my command sweet girl."

He kissed her again and trailed down to rest between her thighs before placing a soft sweet kiss on her hot center. He kissed her sweetly and slowly torturing her before tasting her with his tongue and sending sparks through her body.

She felt like she was on fire, and when he slipped two fingers into her body her back arched off the bed. She was feeling so much all at once and her body was going haywire.

Jillian threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled when he hit her soft spot feeling crazy and needy as he devoured her into a wonton mess.

Sam curled his finger up inside her hitting her most sensitive spot stroking it until she came apart on his face.

"That's it, baby, just relax." He whispered as he traveled back up her body to kiss her lips as he prodded her entrance with his thick cock before pushing into her slowly

"You always feel so tight. So amazing." He groaned into her neck

Every time he thrust into her warm body she moaned, she was on fine from the inside out and shivers were raking up and down her over sensitive body bringing her closer to the edge but not letting her fall into her second orgasm

"Turn over." He told her slipping out from her warm pussy

She did as she was told and propped herself up on her hands and knees as Sam covered her body again and thrust into her without warning

He was hitting new more sensitive spots and she couldn't help but scream up when he held her around the neck and moved faster than before getting closer and closer to his own release.

Not wanting to leave her frustrated he reached around with his other hand and rubbed slow circles on her clit. Firmly moving fast enough to drive her wild.

After a few minutes of his clitoral torture, she came around his cock with a shout of his name before collapsing onto the pillows as he rode her harder until he reached his own end and came inside her.

"I swear it's better every time I'm with you." He told her kissing her neck and falling to the side of her tired and panting

She mumbled into the pillow still on her belly.

"What was that baby girl?" he asked stroking her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek

"Will it always be like that?"

He laughed, "It will be with me, Jilly. I can't speak for the others but I'll always keep you satisfied."

A loud yell came from downstairs and the realization of knowing that they heard everything they were doing while making love made her blush harder.

"They heard?" she whispered feeling entirely mortified

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry they're probably just in the bathroom wishing they were me."

"Fuck you, Sam!" Paul yelled

Sam laughed again, "You wish you could fuck me."

"No, I wish I could fuck our pretty little imprint on the kitchen counter." He shouted back from downstairs

Laughter filled the house and Jillian felt her embarrassment subside as Sam covered her in the blanket and wrapped his arms around her, "Sleep, baby. We'll be here in the morning. We'll always be here."


	13. Chapter 13

"It's just snowing a little."

"A little is too much for you to go out in shorts and skirts. You can't keep wearing the same clothes."

Jillian groaned, "I won't go out then." She countered

Paul growled, "No. I won't let you stay cooped up in the house all winter."

"I don't even like the cold. I'd rather stay inside anyways."

Sam laughed, "We don't like the cold either but we don't want to take you on dates to the couch."

"Yeah. I haven't had my date with you yet. I was thinking about taking you out to the movies soon…" Embry added in grinning

She was so frustrated. They wanted to take her to get winter clothes but she didn't want to take their charity. She didn't need them to take care of her, she was looking for a job and as soon as she found one and got paid she would buy her own clothes.

Paul tried to hug her but she shrugged off his affection feeling too frustrated, "Winter clothes can wait until after I get paid from whatever job I find."

Jared groaned, "Just let us get you something warm to wear and then you can pay us back if you really want to."

She thought about it trying to see if they were pulling a fast one on her, "Can I pay you back?" she whispered

Jared nodded and gave her a warm smile, "You need warmer clothes right now. It can't wait."

"We don't want you getting sick," Sam told her his voice full of concern

"Fine, but I get to pay you back for everything as soon as I have the money to do so."

Paul grinned, "Agreed. Now, who do you want to take with you?"

"Yeah. Who do you want to pick out all your girly things with?" Jared prodded, "I would love to pick out your panties."

"Or maybe none at all." Embry laughed

Her face went red, "You are such a perv, Embry."

"Just wait babycakes." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a flirty smile

"Wait for what?" Paul howled, "Your tiny dick…"

"Sam, can you take me? They're being weird."

Sam laughed and nodded, "Alright sweetheart, let's go."

Jillian stuck her tongue out at the others and they laughed harder.

"Wrong choice Jilly. If anyone of us is weird or freaky its Sam." Jared teased

Paul winked, "We should know. We spend every day inside his head."

"You should have heard him last night." Emery chuckled, "He was imagining you with pigtails…"

Sam growled and the others began to laugh louder than before, "Shut it. Paul go patrol, Jared clean up the house and Embry go visit your mom before she calls the cops."

The grumbled and gave her a peck on the cheek on their way out.

"Jillian, I'm taking you out tonight make sure to wear something warm," Embry told her before squeezing her tight and jogging off into the woods.

Sam gave her a goofy grin and took her hand, "Let's go shopping babe."

She nodded and let him lead her out of the house, "Where are we going?"

"We're leaving the area because of the leaches but first we'll stop at Luxe's to get you a good heavy jacket and some boots. After that, we're leaving Forks. I don't like to spend too much time up there because of those leaches."

A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she thought of the beautiful men and women living Forks, "Alright let's go, and on the way, you can tell me about the pigtails."

His eyes went wide and a light blush peppered his cheeks.

They hopped in his truck and made their way off the reservation. When they reached the treaty line Sam gripped the wheel tighter and chattered away trying to distract her and himself.

"So pigtails?"

He groaned, "It was nothing. They were just being assholes."

A giggle escaped, "Really, because you looked a little embarrassed."

"Ughh. Yeah, I kinda had a naughty fantasy of you dressed up as a schoolgirl with the pigtails. It was nothing. You should hear what Embry and Paul are thinking. They're the real pervs." He accused

She let go and laughed, "I used to wear pigtails when I was in middle school, I mean I can definitely wear it again sometime." She teased

"We wouldn't leave the house babe. So be careful."

"I'm counting on it." her eyes glimmered mischievously

She watched as a blush spread over his cheeks again, "Come on let's get you a jacket and then head out."

He walked around the car and helped her down before hooking his arm with hers and leading her inside.

She didn't want to admit it but it was very cold, goosebumps raised as soon as the blowing wind hit her and she was shivering almost instantly. She huddled closer to Sam and basked in the warmth his body gave off.

"Cold?" he asked with a raised brow

"Nope. I think it's very warm actually."

He snorted and pulled them along faster.

Jillian was relieved when she entered the warm store. Sam pulled them off into the direction of the jackets and boots and started just pulling things off the rack before finally handing her one very large very poofy jacket.

"Try this on,"

"Sam, I'm not going to be out in a blizzard."

He shrugged, "Better safe than sorry. Try it on."

She did as she was told and the jacket was actually very warm and comfortable when she zipped it up, "How do I look?" she cocked her hip and did a little spin

"Beautiful as always." He told her kissing her forehead, "Now boots."

They spent a long time trying to find her a good pair of boots because Sam had no idea what he was doing and left her to fend for herself.

Eventually, she found a pair that wasn't too big but would still keep her toes warm.

"Alright. We can go now," she told him holding her jacket and boots

Sam was staring off toward the front of the store frozen stiff, "We need to hurry. Now."

He pulled her along and stood tall and on guard as they were checked out by an elderly little lady. Sam threw the money on the counter and then practically dragged her from the store and out to the truck.

She was concerned and a little nervous now, "What's going on Sam?"

"Just hurry. Get in the truck."

He raced around to the other side and hopped in but his eyes were locked on the front of the store as a growl ripped its way from his throat.

Jillian tried to follow his gaze and landed on two pale men standing at the door, they gave him a small smile and waved, "Let's go Sam."

He nodded and took off out of the parking lot.

"Were those… were those vampires?" she asked in a whisper

He nodded, "Two of the Cullens. I was hoping not to run into them. Now my wolf feels so on edge."

"They're gone now, let's just go home."

He shook his head, "No. We'll finish our shopping and then head home. Embry has somewhere he wants to take you and you need warmer clothes."

"Alright, but only if you think it's a good idea."

"We will be fine. We're leaving Forks and we'll get you new clothes before we head home."

They rode in silence for the remainder of the ride and stopped at three stores to gather better winter clothes. Sam also took the liberty of buying her new panties and bras because he wanted to see her in them despite her protests.

They drove back to the reservation laughing and feeling more relaxed after their time together. They talked about work and how Sam wanted to open a garage with Paul and Embry but they were waiting for someone first.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Jacob Black."

"Billy's son? Why?"

"He's supposed to be the packs alpha. It's in his blood. When he shifts he will take over and lead the pack."

"Wait. How old is Jacob?"

"Seventeen."

"He's just a kid. Is he ready for all that responsibility?"

Sam laughed, "We grow up quick."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we grow up really fast right before we shift for the first time. Like we do all the growing up we have left to do over a week or so and then just explode into our wolves."

"Grow up all at once…"

He laughed now and held her hand as he drove, "How old do you think I am?"

She squinted at him and guessed, "Thirty?"

"Nope."

"Twenty-eight?"

"Nope, I'm actually twenty."

Her jaw dropped, "You look so much older. So mature."

"I may seem older because I was the first one to shift. I've been on my own a long time because of it and it was stressful…"

She squeezed his hand, "You won't be alone again." she turned in her seat quickly and gave Sam a horrified look, "How old is Paul?"

"Eighteen."

"Jared?"

"Eighteen."

Sam was smirking now, he found her panic absolutely amusing.

Jillian took a deep breath, "Oh, god. How old is Embry?"

"He's younger…"

"Oh god. How much younger?"

He didn't answer.

"Sam!"

He gave her a little smile, "He's seventeen."

She slapped his arm, "He's younger than I am?" she felt panicked, "I'm going to jail. I'm attracted to a minor." Her head fell into her hand

Sam's booming laugh filled the cabin of the truck and she looked up to glare at him.

"Babe. Embry is grown enough to pass for a twenty-five-year-old man."

She pointed to her head, "Not up here he isn't. He's a minor. I can't touch a minor. I can't date a minor…." She groaned again her head starting to hurt

Sam rubbed her back, "Jilly. Talk to him and see where he's at. I can promise you that he isn't a kid and it's not wrong that you're attracted to him."

She frowned but nodded, "I'll talk to him… What about Jacob?"

"He's seventeen too."

"No what about Jacob taking over the pack…"

He shrugged, "That's up to Jacob. He could make me the second or he could just take over and leave me a member at a lower rank."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. It would actually be nice."

They pulled in front of the house and saw Paul standing stiff.

"Sam."

Sam jumped out of the truck and made his way over to the passenger door before replying, "What is it, Paul?"

"The leaches want to see us. Tonight."

He nodded and grabbed her bags from the bed of the truck, "When?"

"Twilight."

"Alright, Embry will stay with Jillian and you and Jared will come with me."

Paul nodded before giving her a smile and swinging her up in a tight bear hug, "Missed you, babe."

She hugged him back, "I missed you too." She turned to look back at Sam, "What's happening?"

"We're meeting with the leaches tonight. You'll stay with Embry. He'll protect you while we're away."

Her heartbeat a mile a minute, "Will everything be okay?"

Paul smirked, "They can't take us. We'll kick their asses into the grave."

Sam nodded and lead the way into the house. The house Jared was supposed to clean, but didn't.

"Jared!"

There was a loud thump coming from the kitchen and they found Jared eating a large sandwich and a large mess he made because of it.

"God damn it, Jared."

She couldn't help it she laughed, "I got it Sam." She walked over to Jared and pinched his arm, "Finish your sandwich and then you are going to help me clean this up."

"Jes, ma'am," he told her through a mouthful of food

"Alright Sam, you go prepare for the meeting tonight and I'll make Jared clean up with me."

He nodded, "Don't let him sidetrack you. He'll definitely try."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about him."

Jared scarfed down his food and then Jillian made him clean.

"Do we really have to do this?" he groaned

"Yeah, we do, because you have been practically living here and you always leave everything a mess. So hope to it."

Jillian made him clean for hours. They started with the kitchen where he groaned and complained and moved slower than a snail but eventually he got that he wasn't getting out of it.

Three hours later the house was clean and Jared was complaining that his nose was itching, "It's the bleach we were using. It's too strong for my sensitive nose."

She plopped down on his lap, "Oh you poor poor baby."

Without warning, he turned her to straddle his lap and kissed her roughly, "You and your cleaning hurt me." He whined pitifully

She kissed the tip of his nose, "Aww. How can I help make up for it?"

"Well I know one way you can help make up for it." he slipped his hand up her hip and under her shirt where he ran his hand up her back to unclip her bra.

"Not here Jared. Anyone could walk in."

His husky voice sent shivers through her body, "The only people that will come through that door are Sam, Paul, and Embry."

He kissed down her neck and nibbled on her chest. He slipped her shirt over her head and pulled back to admire her beautiful curves, "God you are fucking beautiful."

She cupped her breasts, "Are you just gonna stare?"

He took her challenge and started to touch her and massage her. Loving her body as much as he could. He rolled her left nipple between his fingers and suckled on the right. He moved with a sure grace that turned her on further.

She ground against the hardness in his pants and worked for her own pleasure as he lavished attention on her body.

She was so close to cumming when he slipped a hand under her long skirt and tweaked her clit just right and sent her screaming over the edge of her orgasm.

He placed sweet kisses all along her jaw before freeing himself from his shorts and lining up with her entrance. She moaned and pushed down until his cock was seated inside her.

He stretched her so good she was grinding uncontrollably against him working for her second orgasm as he pumped in and out of her body.

"God, you are so fucking tight, Jilly."

She kissed him and rode him harder grinding her hips against his pelvis as he kissed and suckled on her nipples.

When his movements became erratic, she moved faster and let one of her hands drop between their bodies to rub her clit until she came apart screaming as he gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks and came inside her warm body.

"You're always so amazing."

He gave her a goofy grin, "I know." He pulled from her body and hugged her close, "We should clean up before they all come home."

"Alright, shower?"

He didn't answer just scooped her up and ran with her to the shower, he warmed it up and they spent an hour in the shower goofing around. The water was running cold when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?" he yelled back as Jillian tried her best to stifle a giggle

"Sam needs us for the meeting. He says to get out and make sure Jilly dries off before you meet him in the yard."

She burst out laughing and Jared glared

"What about me?"

"Who cares, you won't get sick, she will."

He grumbled but agreed and turned the water off.

"You heard the man. Gotta dry you off before I leave." He had an evil grin as he held the towel up, with eyebrows raised

He rushed her and hugged her with the towel between them. He ran it up and down her sides tickling her as he went.

"Jared! Stop. I can't breathe!" she wheezed but he wouldn't let up until she was dry.

When they walked out wrapped in towels Paul and Embry were waiting for them with smiles.

"Come on Jared, we're late."

He groaned, "I can't put on shorts?"

"Fuck that. Sam is already on edge." He pulled Jared out of the house the towel dropping as soon as the door closed

Embry let his eyes rest on Jillian still standing in her towel, "Is that all you're wearing to our date? You might get cold."

She sighed, "Listen, Embry, I don't know if we should go on a date.."

He frowned, "Why?"

"You're young. I don't want to take advantage of you. Or make things weird."

He looked confused, "Take advantage of me? How?"

She gripped her towel tighter, "You're only seventeen… I'm nineteen and I don't want to take advantage of you. You're a minor."

Embry burst out laughing and pulled her into a bear hug, "That's cute. You couldn't take advantage of me if you tried babe."

"You're still a minor."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "The age of consent in Washington is sixteen."

A blush seemed to cover her head to toe.

"Still got a problem with our date?"

She shook her head.

"Are you gonna change?"

She nodded and ran off to the bedroom before he could snatch her up in a hug again. Locking the door she let out the breathe she had been holding.

"Don't take too long!" he laughed


	14. Chapter 14

“Did she really freak about our ages?”

Sam chuckled internally, “Not so much our as Embry’s.”

“Awe that poor guy isn’t gonna get any love because he’s seventeen.”

“Sucks for him. More for us.”

They watched Sam’s memory play past in their minds and lost it when Jillian said she was going to jail.

“I love that she’s so concerned.”

“It’s cute she thinks she could take advantage of Embry.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left her alone with Embry. He could take advantage of her.”

“Right. She’ll kick him in his balls before she lets him do anything.”

“Yeah besides, Embry has been dropping hints for weeks about wanting to take her out and she hasn’t picked up on it.”

“Thank god he finally found the balls to tell her he’s taking her out.”

“The last few weeks have been unbearable.”

Their laughter died out slowly and Jared asked what they were all wondering, “I wonder what the leaches want.”

“Sam. What do you think they want?” Jared asked as they charged through the forest at top speed

“I don’t know.”

“Hopefully it’s to tell us they’re leaving and never coming back!” Paul suggested with a wicked attitude

A silence fell over them as they ran. The forest blurred past them and their thoughts filled with their mate

Tension filled the air when they arrived near the treaty line, they waited back and waited for the leaches. As the night grew darker Jared and Paul grew restless.

“What is taking so long?”

“You think they would show on time.”

The smell hit them all at once and they wanted to gag. It was overly sweet and bitter to their noses and grew stronger the closer the leaches approached.

Sam, was the first to step out of the trees. Jared and Paul followed ready for anything that could happen.

The leaches blonde leader stepped forward and smiled kindly, “Hello. We’re glad you could make it. We are sorry for asking this of you on such short notice.”

Esme stepped forward, “Would one of you mind changing so we could speak with you?”

They growled.

“They don’t want to change, too much of a risk with so few of them here.” The thin leach told them

Sam growled, he didn’t like that the leach knew what they were thinking, “Cut the small talk.”

“Yeah, get on with it, already.” Paul groaned pawing at the ground ready to leave

“Not like we wanna be here.” Jared snorted

“Get to the point Carlisle, they’re getting impatient.”

Rose laughed, “Just like a dog to be so impatient.”

Emmett laughed and Jared growled back.

“We wanted to inform you that we will be leaving.” Carlisle told them waiting and when Edward did not offer their reply he continued, “The six of us will be leaving tonight and my son Edward will be staying until the end of the day Friday.”

“Are you coming back?”

“They want to know if we’re coming back?”

Carlisle shook his head, “We are relocating for the time being. Our aging or lack of is drawing attention to our family.”

“I would have thought it was the blood-sucking that drew attention.” Jared laughed

“What my father is trying to say, is that we are leaving and we don’t plan on coming back any time soon.”

“At all is too soon.”

“Is that all?” Sam asked his eyes focused on the mind-reading leach

Edward nodded, “That’s all we wanted to inform you of.”

He gave a curt nod, “Thank you for that kindness. If you plan to return make sure you alert us so we can stick to our own territory.”

“We shall. Thank you for taking the time to see us.”

Without another word, Sam backed away leading the pack from the treaty line and away from the filthy leaches, never once turning their backs

Sam didn’t relax until the nasty smell of bleach and sugar faded from the air around them

Jared let out a howl of happiness and Paul followed along filling the night air with the call of wolves.

……

Jillian wore her new jacket and felt kind of like a gray marshmallow as she walked. Embry made no comment on her jacket and simply told her she was beautiful as he held her hand to lead her down through the woods to the beach. The night was quiet as they listened to the sounds of the birds and bugs calling for their lovers in the trees.

Embry pulled her closer to him as they neared the beach and Jillian hated that her jacket was separating their bodies. She longed to feel the heat of his body but struggled knowing that it would be taking advantage of someone younger than her. It was only two years but someone could grow a lot in two years and that could make all the difference between making a good decision and a decision that you would regret one day.

When they neared the sand she could see a small fire lit and a large blanket laid out next to a small red cooler.

The stars were bright and the fire cast a comforting warm glow about the area, it was beautiful.

They sat close together, “You can take off your jacket. I brought along a few extra blankets.”

She smiled feeling a little nervous but nodded. She slipped her jacket off and was immediately covered by a thick quilt.

“The stars are beautiful.” She whispered looking up into the night sky, it was a new moon and nothing could outshine the stars above them

“Nothing could ever be as beautiful as you.” Embry whispered back clutching her hand, “Would you like a marshmallow? I brought stuff for smores.”

Jillian’s face lit up, “Yes! I love s'more's.”

He handed her a long stick and the bag of puffy goodness, “Dig in. Once I get going, I don’t know how much will be left.”

She plucked three marshmallows from the bag and stuck them all on the end of her stick before roasting them over the fire. She waited and watched turning it slowly, and when all three were on fire she pulled it out and blew out the flames revealing burnt goodness.

“Eww. You burn them?” he asked with a wrinkled nose

She popped one into her mouth and nodded, moaning around the gooey beautiful creation, “It’s the best way to cook 'em!”

“That is where you are wrong. You have to roast them evenly. Don’t let them catch fire, just wait until their golden and then you have perfection.” He tried to demonstrate but his first marshmallow caught fire and he hastily blew it out, “Fuck.” He said softly 

She laughed and pulled the stick toward her. She slipped the burnt outer layer off and ate it before handing him the rest of his marshmallow back

He looked impressed, “Good thinking. I still get the perfect s'more.”

She grinned, “And I get the crispy goodness.”

They laughed together and continued chatting for hours on end. The sky seemed to grow darker and the night colder and before long Jillian found herself sitting in Embry’s lap both of them covered by the thick blanket.

His hands were wrapped around her waist holding her close to his naked chest. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was nervous being so close to him, her skin was on fire and he seemed so relaxed which made her even more nervous.

“Your heart is beating like crazy.” He whispered staring into the fire

“You can hear that?”

He nodded and gave her a little smile, “Yeah. I’ve got super smell and super hearing. Not to mention super strength and stamina.”

She nearly choked on air when he winked, “they were right. You are such a perv.”

He groaned, “They're making it a big deal when it’s not. I’m just a perv for you. We all are. You never leave our minds babycakes.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, he was being so goofy, “I love you, Embry.”

He froze, “You do?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I love all of you. You’re all so amazing. I never go a moment without thinking of one of you and you all make my heartbeat like crazy. Each of you is so so different but you’re perfect.”

His lips were on hers then, he kissed her hard and full of passion, “I love you too.”

They kissed and held each other for what seemed like hours.

Their bodies responded to each other’s like a chemical reaction, they were hot, and they were moving quickly when a howl broke the silence of their own world.

They stopped and Embry lifted his head to the sky, “That’s Jared.”

“What’s going on? Are they alright?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know. We should go back.”

She stood and gathered the blankets while he put out the fire with fistfuls of sand. He gathered the rest of their supplies and together they raced off through the forest.

Jared, Paul, and Sam were slipping on their shorts when they reached the house, “What’s going on?”

“Is everyone alright?” she asked panting

Sam nodded and gave her a smile as bright as the sun, “Everything is perfect.”

Paul let out a yell of joy, “The leaches are leaving!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jillian awoke to an empty house.

It was nice to wake up to silence for once. She rolled over to try and get a little more sleep when nagging thoughts entered her mind.

She needed to find a job. She needed to pay Sam back and she needed to get back to writing her poetry again.

They had her too distracted with sex, dates, and bonfires that she had almost forgotten the book she was so close to finishing.

With a groan and a big full body stretch she sat up and dressed for her day.

Job hunting. The thought of it made her queasy. She hadn't had a full-time job in years. The money she made from selling her art was how she was used to getting by. It gave her enough to travel and eat and even rent hotel rooms every once and awhile.

Her last full-time job had driven her bonkers. They demanded she arrives early, stay late and it ate up all her time for art and writing.

She couldn't just not pay Sam back. She already felt guilty for staying in his home, but he told her he couldn't sleep at night if she were anywhere else so she ended up in his bed, sometimes with him and sometimes not, but never the less in his bed.

Jillian tried her best to pump herself up for all the applications and seemed to get nowhere. She dressed in her only professional clothing, a black ankle skirt, and a baby blue cardigan.

It didn't scream business professional, but it would have to do, she could always fit in at a library, or as a secretary.

When she was dressed, she took her wallet and puffy marshmallow jacket and headed out the door, feeling too nervous to eat. Her stomach was rolling with nerves and she didn't want to risk tossing up her breakfast on a future boss.

It wouldn't look good.

The drive throughout La Push was amazing. Trees were everywhere and even under clouded skies, they were the most vibrant green she had ever seen. She was sure becoming lost in the woods wouldn't be a problem for her. The view was incredible and she could get lost in the beautiful colors and sounds for hours.

Over the morning Jillian stopped at the local convenience stores and anything else she could find hiding in the small area. She even stopped at the local library and the high school to apply for their librarian positions.

After exhausting all her opportunities in La Push she hopped back in her bug and drove out toward Forks.

Her hand cramped thinking of more paperwork but her pride pushed her on. She would not be in debt to Sam forever. She refused.

The road up to Forks was long and winding and surrounded by trees on both sides. It was beautiful. The view relaxed her and reminded her what it was like to be on the road, free and off to anywhere her heart desired.

She turned to around a corner up a steep incline when the entire car shook with a deafening pop coming from her passenger side. She started to lose control of the wheel but managed to steer over to the shoulder of the road. She pulled up the emergency brake and turned the car off.

She raced from her seat leaving the door open only to fall to her knees when she saw her flat tire.

Today was great.

…..

She was exquisite.

The beating of her heart made his mouth water. He could practically taste her blood running past his lips and down his throat.

He hadn't planned to go after her so soon but when she left alone this morning he started planning. He couldn't help himself. He had been tracking her since she left Texas and headed north. Her smell drove him wild and the thought of her blood pounding under her skin made him hard. He wanted her, he wanted her to scream and beg for the end. He wanted to give her that, give her sweet, sweet death after he was finished with her.

When she rounded that corner on the winding road to Forks he tossed a rock at her passenger tire as hard as he could and watched gleefully as it popped. The loud bang made her scream and it sent his senses into overdrive.

She pulled to the side of the road and when she emerged, he nearly groaned. Her long hair was blowing in the wind and sending her scent flying through the air. She was panicked, he could smell it, it would make the taste of her blood even more wonderful. The magic mixed with fear and desperation would be imprinted into his mind forever.

He was thrilled when she tried to change the tire herself but found she had no tools to do so. She sat on the road near the grass and let her head fall into her hands.

Her sadness made him ecstatic.

A sound to his left on the forest floor froze him to his spot high in the treetops. He held his breathing and watched as another stopped next to his prey.

Another vampire stood next to her. Another breathed in her scent. Another was nearer to her than he has ever been.

His anger boiled, but he would have her.

….

"Do you need help?" a soft voice asked

Jillian's head snapped up and she saw the rusty haired boy from her vision, he stood tall with a gleam in his eye.

She nodded, "I'm alone on the side of the road without any tools or a phone to call for help, of course, I need help. I was going around the corner when the tire just popped." She felt helpless

He gave her a small smile, "I'm Edward."

"I know."

Edward gave her a questioning look. He stared at her for a long moment but then proceeded to the trunk of her car for the spare, "No tools?"

"I swear they were there a few weeks ago. I don't know what happened to them."

He said nothing and proceeded to remove the busted tire with nothing but his hands before replacing it with the spare.

"How did you do that?"

"I am a lot stronger than I look. Just like those dogs of yours."

"They're not dogs."

He laughed, "To me they are."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They were silent as he worked to tighten the bolts, "There you go. You're all set to go."

Jillian went to lift the tire up and put it in the trunk when he held out a hand, "You shouldn't be doing that." He told her quietly

"Why?" she asked confused

Edward's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, "I just assumed you knew."

"Knew what?"

He shook his head and placed the tire into her trunk.

"What don't I know?" she asked louder

"I thought they would be able to tell with their heightened senses."

"Tell what?"

He stood in front of her and looked at her long and hard, "The heartbeat is so loud."

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes landed on her belly for a split second before snapping back up, "They may not be able to tell. I wonder if their ears aren't as strong as ours."

Her hand dropped to her belly, "Their ears?"

"Yes. Our ears are special. We can hear heartbeats from miles away. I can hear the blood traveling throughout your body." He gave her a little smile, "You should stop by the hospital in Forks. I may be wrong, but I doubt it. I can hear the little heartbeat even if yours is louder."

"Hospital?" her brain was in overdrive, she was connecting the dots slowly but surely as he placed a cold hand on her shoulder

"Don't panic, just go to the hospital as soon as you can. Confirm my theory. And tell your dogs, tell Sam that after tonight we will all be gone, and congratulations." She watched as his eyes fell to her hand resting upon her belly once again

Her eyes fell too and when she looked up again he was gone.

Her heart was beating frantically as she climbed back into the car and drove off. She was starting to panic.

Jillian drove as fast as she dared over the winding roads until she neared houses and city streets.

Her mind was racing and one word was repeating in her mind, heartbeat.

She couldn't be. She was protected. She had an IUD inserted years ago, but how long ago was years ago?

She felt queasy and lightheaded as she pulled into the emergency room parking lot.

She raced inside and made her way to the front desk.

The little old black lady smiled up at her, "Hello darling. How can I help you today?"

"Um. I think I might be, um preg…" She couldn't get the word out. Her throat was dry and she could breathe as the little old lady looked up at her

The lady's eyes sparkled as she gave her a sympathetic look, "Alright darling. You fill these out and then you bring them back to me and we'll get a doctor to see you."

She took the clipboard and sat down. The waiting room was quiet. There was no one there besides her as she filled in all the information. Her hands were shaking and she was feeling iller by the second.

She turned the papers over to the little lady behind the desk and sat back down with her leg shaking as she waited.

"Jillian McKnight." A voice called

She stood fast and followed the woman through a set of doors and into a small white room. She took her weight and height as well as her blood pressure before having her take a seat to wait for the doctor.

The door opened and shut softly as a short woman with long brown hair entered the room, "I'm Stephanie Bechtold. I am a registered nurse practitioner.I hear you think you may be pregnant."

Jillian could only nod.

"It also says here that you have an intrauterine device. Do you remember when you had it placed?"

She shook her head again.

She scratched down her notes, "Well to be safe we need to have it removed and then you will take a pregnancy test."

The nurse stood "I'll leave the room. If you could put the gown on and then hop up onto the table. I'll be back in a moment and then we'll get started."

She smiled before leaving Jillian to undress.

Jillian's hands shook as she undressed and pulled the gown on. She folded her clothes and sat on the cold table. She waited. She tried to breathe deeply and relax.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened and then shut, "Alright! Just lay back and we'll get this show on the road."

The doctor removed the IUD within minutes and then ordered the pregnancy test. Jillian dressed and waited on the bed for her results. For five long minutes the doctor made her wait before coming into the room with a happy smile on her face.

"Alright. Your test came back positive."

Jillian's heart dropped; she was pregnant.

"Just to be safe we'll draw blood and send it to our lab. You'll get a call in a few hours with the results and we'll have you set up a follow-up appointment."

She nodded and felt numb. They took her blood and gave her a little pamphlet titled what to expect when you're expecting.

Her drive home was uneventful as she drove in silence. When she pulled in front of the house and walked inside still feeling numb.

She went about making dinner for everyone before sitting at the table and staring down at her notebook.

The front door opened and her men filed in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before disappearing into the living room to relax.

The phone rang a few hours later and she picked it up with shaking hands, "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Jillian McKnight?"

She swallowed hard, "This is she."

"Good afternoon. We are just calling to give you your results from your test this afternoon."

The woman went quiet and Jillian swallowed hard forcing the lump in her throat to disappear.

"They are still positive. Would you like to set up a follow-up visit?"

Her mouth went dry and she shook her head, "Not right this moment. Can I give you a call back in a day or so?"

"Of course dear. You have a wonderful night! And congratulations!"

She hung the phone up and tried to make herself busy finishing dinner.

The words rang in her ears, "Pregnant."

A sob rose in her throat and when she reached for the tray of cooking rolls her fingers slipped and they dropped with a loud clatter to the floor.

In a moment so fast she could barely comprehend she was surrounded.

"What happened?" four voices asked all at once with panic

She tried to wave them away but when Sam reached for her she flinched and backed away, "I just lost my grip."

Paul reached for her, "Doesn't seem like that was it."

She took a step back, "I was distracted by the phone."

"It's okay hun. Shit happens." Jared tried to reach for her too.

She took another step back, "Just let me clean it up."

The wall she threw up was wavering and when Embry reached for her she took a step back and hit the wall, "Please…" she whispered, "Just let me clean it up…"

"Tell us what's wrong."

She shook her head and tried to become part of the wall, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine."

By the time tears started to well up in her eyes, Sam had had enough. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep within her eyes, "What is wrong?"

"Noth..."

"Don't you dare lie to me. You're practically in tears and you won't let anyone of us near you. Now tell me what is wrong."

"I don't want to."

"I don't give a damn what you want. You've got us all worried at fuck. Now tell us what's wrong."

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen."

Paul was losing it, she was obviously distraught and wasn't making any sense, "I don't care what you did. None of us do."

"You will." She looked at them with tears falling and a broken sob tore through her when she locked eyes with Embry, "You'll hate me."

Embry's heart broke, "We could never hate you."

Jared fell to his knees in front of her and held her hands, "Please tell us what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you cry."

She fell into his arms and hid her face in between his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She mumbled the words she wished weren't true.

"We can't hear you, babe. Please."

"I'm pregnant." She said louder

Silence met her ears.

"Oh fuck," Jared whispered as his arms went lax around her


	16. Chapter 16

The room was as cold as the chilly early October air outside. She felt cold now when normally her men made her feel warm all over and hot inside. They were silent for a long time and Jillian swore she could hear her own heart drop to the floor.

"Oh fuck is right," She chuckled bitterly, "I thought Edward was nuts when he told me. I mean I had an IUD. I should have been safe no matter how much sex we were having."

"Edward?" Paul asked sitting on the floor next to her

She nodded, "Yeah. When my tire blew out he was there for whatever reason. He helped me change the tire and told me I shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. Then said he could hear the heartbeat."

Jared's eyes went wide, "Your tire blew?!"

Sam sat on the floor and wrapped her in his arms, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I went to the hospital right afterward and told them I thought I might be…" she took a deep breath, "That I might be pregnant."

Embry sat on her other side, "You went to the hospital and didn't call us?"

She looked away, "I wanted to be sure. They gave me a pregnancy test and then took out my IUD just to be sure, and then the test came back positive. They also took blood and they were the ones who called just a minute ago."

"Took your blood?" Paul growled, "Is that god, damned doctor leach still there?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I have to set up a follow-up and figure out what to do."

Embry's eyebrows shot up, "Figure out what to do?"

"Yeah. I mean we didn't plan this. We're all so young and I don't wanna pressure any of you…"

Jared covered her mouth with his hand, "What we're going to do is set up that appointment."

"Then we're going to find out the due date. They can do that right? It is early…" Paul rambled

"After that, we'll go home and rub your feet and your back while we make you dinner. Or order dinner. Sam is a terrible cook and we're all worse than he is." Embry added in

Sam took her hand, "Why would you think you're pressuring any of us?"

She shrugged, "When I was younger about seventeen my mom got pregnant. At the time we were struggling with everything." Her face dropped, "My father got angry, said my mother was careless. That she was trying to put us in a hole." Her voice grew quiet, nearly a whisper, "I didn't want to force this on you when we just met."

"We had no idea."

Jillian shrugged, "It's alright. You can't know everything."

They were quiet, "Shows how much we know about each other doesn't it…"

"What did your mom do? What'd your dad do?"

"She didn't do anything. She was pregnant. She kept working, my dad got another job. I never saw them."

They waited for her to continue, "When my mom was about several months along found that she had been infected with toxoplasmosis and the baby as well.

Their faces fell.

"It was devastating, but deep down I knew my dad was relieved. She gave birth at forty weeks, it was a stillbirth. We never saw the baby and they sent her home.."

"That won't happen here. Not with us."

She looked into each of their eyes and felt her stress and tension dissolve.

Sam nodded, "Yes. You being pregnant is not a bad thing. It's a little scary because none of us have ever been a parent before but we'll figure this out." Sam hugged her close and pulled her onto his lap, "This is nothing you should be scared of, we love you and we love the little wolf inside you too."

The phone rang and broke their moment into pieces.

With a sigh, Sam stood and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

He nodded and grunted his affirmations before hanging up.

He turned his eyes to us, "Bella is gone."

"Charlie's daughter?" Paul asked

Sam nodded, "That's the one. Billy just called needs us to help find her. Neighbors saw her last walking into the woods with the Cullen kid and no one's seen her since."

Jillian started to panic, "He left her in the woods? She'll freeze, or get eaten by a bear."

"We need to go look for her. Billy is calling us in. Apparently Charlie is worried sick."

The boys stood and as Embry helped her to her feet Sam opened the door and lead them out.

"You should stay here Jilly," Jared told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

She shook her head, "I don't want to be left alone. Embry can drive us all there. If you just show up with her never checking in with them they'll think something is off."

Sam nodded, "Good point. We'll drive over and then shift in the woods."

They piled in the car and took off into the night. Their drive to Forks was uneventful but when they arrived in front of Charlie's house there was a mass of people crowded around.

They filed out and made their way over to Billy and his son Jacob who were trying to calm Charlie down to no avail.

"Hey, Billy." Paul greeted, "Hey, Charlie."

No one said a word.

"We'll start searching. Jillian wait here with Billy, we'll be back with Bella soon."

Charlie looked up met Sam's eyes with his sad ones, "We've looked through this section of the woods already," He said gesturing toward the map, "I would start over this way. Check-in if you find anything. I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk, and the neighbors saw her walking into the woods with him after school."

Billy frowned, "They left town, Charlie."

"Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else." Harry Clearwater puts a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder and squeezed

Jillian's heart was breaking watching them try to reassure their friend.

"We'll find her, Charlie."

Sam took off into the woods followed by Paul, Jared, and Embry. They disappeared into the trees with another handful of volunteers.

The minutes seemed to drag on as Charlie called the Cullens and attempted to reach someone, anyone. Their efforts were fruitless as the phone numbers had all be disconnected. With each failed call Charlie seemed to grow more and more worried.

"Dad. I should go help them find Bella."

Billy turned to face him swiveling in his wheelchair, "No. just stay here with me. We've got plenty of people out there right now."

Jacob was about to reply when Sam came rushing out of the woods holding A lifeless Bella in his arms. She was cradled close to his chest her arms hanging lifelessly at the moved.

"Charlie!" Jacob pointed over to where Sam was approaching from

Charlie spun to face them and ran to meet Sam holding his arms out to take her from him.

Billy sighed with relief, "It's Sam Uley. He found her."

Charlie bolted toward them. Running faster than he's ever moved in his life. He wraps his arms around Bella, lifting her from Sam's arms, "Thank you, Sam. Thank God."

Charlie carried Bella to the house, cradling her close. Harry and Billy give Sam a nod of praise and gratitude.

Sam backed away, avoiding any recognition.

Jacob jogged alongside Charlie, peering at Bella with worry. Then Jacob slows, feeling eyes on his back... he turned to see Sam staring at him before he could react Sam looked away and jogged over to where Jillian was already surrounded by Paul, Jared, and Embry. He took her in his arms and held her close kissing her head before turning to Billy and Jacob.

Sam nodded at the boys to follow him over.

As they approached Jacob moved away to avoid them as much as he possibly could.

Jillian watched as he approached her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

He glared down at his feet, "Could you tell your boyfriend Sam to leave me and my friends the hell alone."

Jillian put her hand on her hip and glared back, "What in the 'hell' do you mean?"

His eyes snapped up, "I mean he always staring. Tell him to stop." He gave her a look that was meant to intimidate, "He took my friend and now he looks at me like he wants me to join him little 'gang' too."

"Gang?" She laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Embry came to us because he wanted to, the same for Paul and Jared."

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Jillian cut him off, "I don't know what you think makes you so important but you need to get your head out of your ass. We don't want you to join anything." She sassed back before leaving him there gapping after her

She linked arms with Paul and Embry ignoring his eyes boring into her back

"Thank you for coming to help. I don't know what we'd had done without you." Billy told them with a grateful smile

"We help when we can. You know that Billy."

Jared smiled, "If you need us then we'll help you, but for now I think we should head home." He sent a look to Sam who nodded

"We should get Jillian home. She's probably tired."

She nodded agreeing.

Embry smiled, "Yeah growing a little wolf can do that I bet."

Billy's eyebrows rose, "Growing."

A blush rose over her cheeks, "Embry be quiet."

He looked a little sheepish, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I mean can't hide it forever." She gave Billy a smile, "I found out today that I'm pregnant."

A grin lit up his face, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you five! It's about time we get some younglings around here!"

"Who's the father? Sam? Jared? Paul? Or maybe Embry?" Jacob snarked from behind them

They turned to face him rage blazing in their eyes.

"Jacob you should quiet down now," Billy warned wheeling forward

He laughed, "Why? Are they ashamed of their orgy?"

Paul was the one to snap first. He grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt and growled, "You better listen to your dad boy."

"Put me down you fuck."

"Jacob. Watch your mouth."

Jillian tugged on Sam's arm, "Can we leave? Please?"

His eyes were still burning with rage but he nodded none the less and took her hand, "Let's go. We'll see you soon Jacob."

He glared back as Paul let him drop to the ground.

Paul took her hand tightly and without a sound, they walked back to the truck and took off into the night.

…

"Move over," Jared grumbled

"No. I wanna see too." Embry whined shoving him back

Jared pushed him to the end of the hospital bed, "You haven't even got a chance of this baby being yours. Just stay out of the way."

They had been waiting on her hand and foot for the last few weeks. The baby wasn't even there and they were already fighting. She didn't know who the baby belonged too and she honestly didn't care if it was Paul's, Sam's or Jared's.

"Get out," Jillian told them through gritted teeth

The room went silent and they all turned confused eyes on her.

"Just get out. If you can't just share this, I don't want you here."

Sam gave them all a glare before turning softer eyes toward her, "You're right. This is our moment. We're just here to support you." As he said the last bit, he squeezed her hand and gave a soft smile before glaring at the other three

"You're right. This isn't a competition. Were here for you."

Paul and Jared moved to stand near Sam and Embry took the back seat and tried to blend in.

"Thank you." She let out a breath, "I don't care who the father is. I hope you won't either because I don't want to know."

Paul smiled softly, "We're all one big family."

Embry took her hand and gave her a smile, "We promise not to fight over this."

"Just this though. Everything else is still on the table." Jared added in

"Fine, you can fight about everything else."

Sam spoke evenly, "This baby belongs to all of us. It doesn't matter who the father is. We all love you and when this baby is here we'll love her too."

Jillian smiled, "Her? What if it's a boy?

They laughed, "We don't want a boy. Just a pretty little girl just like her momma."

They exchanged a look but smiled before she could ask.

The nurse came bustling in and showed them off to the other side of the bed.

"Who are all these men?" she asked her eyes landing on every one of the large men taking up space in the small room

"We're family."

"Well, only the father should be here. Brothers can wait outside."

"They're not my brothers."

"Cousins outside too."

Jillian shook her head, "They're not my cousins."

"We're the fathers," Embry told her

When the woman's eyes widened, she turned away from them and turned the monitor on, "Alright, lift up your shirt slightly."

She obeyed and shivered when the cold gel hit her slightly rounded tummy.

The wand moved around her belly the black and white screen showing nothing at first until they saw a small gray baby curled up, "There's the baby."

A smile lit up her face, there was her little baby, no bigger than a strawberry.

"Seem the baby is about ten weeks along." She pointed to parts of the baby and named them off, "There's the head, an arm and the legs there."

The room was silent.

"From the baby's development, I would put the date of conception at about the first week of August."

"When can we know the gender?" she asked still in awe

The woman turned to them and smiled, "Not for another six weeks or so. We'll have you make an appointment in about sixteen weeks. We can check the gender then."

"Can we get some pictures printed out?" Jared asked with a soft voice, "Please?"

The woman smiled, "Of course we can do that. I'll get them printed out and then you can head on home. We just want you to keep on as normal for now. Take your vitamins daily and no heavy lifting. If you have any concerns just call us."

She left them then to their moment of peace and happiness, surrounded by excitement and filled with love and joy.


	17. Chapter 17

Pounding on the bathroom door was making the pounding in her head worse.

When Jillian opened her eyes the bathroom spun. "Stop." She groaned from her place resting on the toilet

"Jillian, I swear to god if you don't open this door we will kick it down." Sam threatened

She couldn't bring herself to stand so she crawled over to the door and fumbled to unlock the handle with her eyes closed before crawling back over to her throne.

Three sets of feet filed in and crowded around her in the small bathroom.

Paul stroked her hair back, "Babe, you can't lock yourself in here. What if something happened?"

"Then you would really break the door down," she grumbled

"Very funny." Embry scoffed, "Shut the door all you want but just don't lock it."

"We want to be here when you need us. Even if it's just to hold your hair back." Paul told her smiling, "We can't make any of this better but we can be here for you."

"Thank you, can you help me get to bed? I really need a nap."

Sam smiled as he lifted her up, "Brush your teeth first, or you'll regret it when you wake up later."

She did as she was told and then Sam lifted her back up into his arms. They all followed them to the bedroom but Embry was the only one to crawl into bed with her.

"We need to go check on Jared and Jacob."

Her eyes were already closing, "Why?"

Paul stroked her hair, "We've been keeping an eye on them both."

"But why?"

"We think they're going to change. We don't want them to be alone when they do."

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "That's so sweet."

"Embry is going to stay here with you, but if you need anything tell him to call us."

She nodded and cuddled deeper into Embry's arms.

They placed a kiss on her minty lips and left the room as quickly and quietly as they could.

After the door shut her mind started to drift off into nothingness. Exhaustion taking over as Embry held her close.

Her mind drifted into nothingness as her body started to go numb with sleep.

…..

A light in the distance flickered and as it seemed to approach her position.

When the light became too intense she shut her eyes and found herself in front of a blazing fire on first beach under the stars.

Her hands sank in the sand and she felt a sudden warmth surround her, "Mommy!"

Small arms encircled her neck and hugged her with a force to be reckoned with.

Jillian's heart was pounding, Mommy? She had no idea what was going on but when she looked down she saw a small boy in her arms with a bright smile shining up at her and eyes that sparkled. Those eyes rang a bell and when she realized whose eyes those were, she nearly sobbed. Those eyes belonged to Embry. They shinned with the same love and mischief under the stars as their first date.

"Mommy. Daddies are being mean!"

She smiled, "How is dad-daddy being mean?"

He turned and pointed at Embry and Sam who were grinning with wide smiles, "They were tickling me!" he shrieked

"Don't forget to tell your mamma who started that tickle war!" Embry told the little boy

Sam smiled and plopped down next to her, "Jilly, glad you've joined us from your nap."

She smiled, "Well when he tackled me with a hug I couldn't keep my eyes closed at more."

"Fin, did you wake your mommy up?" Sam asked him as he tugged the little boy onto his lap

"No. She was awake already." He claimed

She couldn't help herself she laughed at the adorable little boy.

"Fin, go find your sister and your other dads, and your aunty."

The boy nodded and jogged off into the distance where she could hear others laughing, "Whose he going to get?"

Sam smiled, "His dad's and his aunt Leah."

She swallowed hard, "Who are his dad's? And who is Leah?"

Sam laughed and Embry joined in sitting on her other side, "Don't play stupid babe."

"He's going to get Jared, Paul, an…."

…..

The bright light seemed to surround them all sucking away the darkness of the night around them.

When she opened her eyes again she was staring up at the ceiling and listening to Embry snore loudly beside her.

She let out a sigh as she sat up cautiously. When she didn't feel a sudden rush of nausea she relaxed against the pillows and ran her fingers through Embry's hair.

Her mind wandered back to the adorable little boy with Embry's eyes and her bright smile. Her hand rubbed slow circles on her little baby bump.

She knew that this baby wasn't his, but one day would there be a baby with his eyes? She felt her heartbeat slowing and a smile lit her face.

To her left, Embry let out a loud snore and she couldn't help but smile bigger. She ran her fingers through his hair again and snuggled closer. This was just the start of everything, and she was excited to see where their lives would go.

…

"Do you smell that?" Paul growled, "Smells like a god damned leach."

"Cullen's?"

Sam shook his muzzle, "No. It is different. Still a leach."

"Maybe two," Jared added in turning his head to the right, "Smell's like another leach came through here too."

"Fuck." Paul trotted around the area, "It's definitely a different leach and it looks like this trail is headed toward Forks."

Jared growled, "This trail is headed toward the beach."

"Fuck. Paul, I want you to follow the trail toward Forks. See where it goes." He shot a look at Jared, "I want you to follow this trail to the beach. See what you can find. I'm going to run patrol around the area."

With a curt nod, they darted off to complete their assignments.

Twenty minutes into the patrol Sam noticed that the sky was growing dark and the wind was beginning to whip around the trees. He continued to run even as the rain started and the scents in the air started to grow stronger before they began to engulf his every thought.

A sickly sweet scent trailed down deeper into the forest and without thinking Sam followed it. He ran quicker and quicker as it grew stronger. He knew he was growing close when he could barely breathe without wanting to vomit. The air was sweet and smelled like bleach and floor cleaner the closer he got to the cliffs.

Sam neared a clearing before the edge fell into the ocean filled with deep green grass and towering trees. He was immediately and fully surrounded by the leach's scent in the air. He crouched low to the ground and watched the tree line close as he listened.

There were no birds singing, bugs calling for their lovers, just the wind howling and screaming through the branches.

Underneath the whipping wind, there was the snapping of a twig.

Sam swung his body around and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a white blur along the trees. The bleach and sugar smell permeated the air as even the wind seemed to grow silent.

A figure appeared from the tree line moving quickly.

A growl full of rage rumbled from Sam's chest and filled the silence between them.

The leach approached slowly with his hands raised. He smiled softly, drawing more attention to his blood-red eyes.

Acting on instinct Sam lunged and aimed for the beast's throat. Just when he thought his teeth were going to wrap around its throat Sam felt cold finger digging into his fur and throwing him back.

"Now. Now. Down boy." The thing with a man's face spoke, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Sam growled, 'Yeah fucking right.'

He smiled, "Ah. Yes. I forget that you're incapable of human speech when you're this way," He waved his hand around, "I've been watching you. For a long time now. I'm surprised it took you this long to find me."

Sam looked to the sky and let out a loud howl. It echoed through the trees and he hoped that Paul and Jared would hear it. He hoped they would come to back him up.

The leach moved in a flash and was standing only a few feet away, "Why the hell did you have to go and do that." He sighed, "Fucking dog. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Jillian."

Sam attempted to stand when he heard his mate's name but winced when his front paw touched the ground. He settled for a low growl instead and bared his teeth.

It laughed again, "We're old…" he stopped and rubbed his face for a moment, "We're old friends. I knew her when I was in Texas."

He paced around looking delighted, "I was heartbroken when she left me. We were very close. You see she was traveling through Texas to paint and write and whatever else, when I found her in a little coffee shop near the beach."

It crouched down and grinned, "I was human at the time but I remember her smile. She lit up the room and her laugh was contagious. It was beautiful to find someone so full of life out of the blue."

Sam lunged forward again and snapped his teeth the best he could. He was waiting for his paw to heal just a little while this leach ranted about his mate.

"I watched her for a long time. I went to the beach when she did and I went for coffee when she did. I fell in love."

Sam's growl rippled through the air. He could hear Paul and Jared in his mind now, they were approaching as fast as they could. "Quiet you fucks! The leach is here. Don't let him hear you."

They were silent watching through Sam's eyes as the leach paced and talked.

"I fell in love with the way her skin felt on mine when we brushed hands. When she slept I fell in love with her soft snore." His demeanor went from love to rage without a moment's notice, "Just as I had thought of the perfect thing to say to express my love and admiration she was gone."

His rage echoed through the trees as he yelled, "That fucking heartless cunt up and left before I could tell her how I felt."

"This guy is fucking crazy," Jared whispered, "Don't worry Sam we're almost there. Just hang on."

Paul grunted and pushed faster falling in step beside Jared. They were close now, just a few minutes away and they would be able to sink their teeth into this nut job.

The leach stopped, "I hear them. They're fast." He took a step away from Sam now, "Don't worry little wolf. I won't be here long. I'll be taking what's mine and then we'll be gone like we were never even here."

He gave a wicked grin as he stepped further away, "I won't make you watch. I'll drain her blood dry and that filthy cunt will die alone."

As Jared and Paul sprinted into the small clearing he was gone. Diving over the edge of the cliff.

"Go! Follow him!" Sam screamed, "Don't let him get away!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They ran for the edge and dove over into the rushing water below them.

They couldn't see the leach in the murky cold water, but they would find him, they had to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's bee so long. Life's been pretty crazy and I've gotten stuck in writing, but I've found it again and chapters should be coming more often!  
Sorry, it's so short but I'm just getting back into everything again!  
Enjoy!

When their heads bobbed above the water they could see flashed of the white stone-like skin flitting through the water but were unable to keep up. When the leach reached the shore they could see him stand and wave before running into the trees. They swam as fast as they could to the shore and followed his fading scent as far as they could before it ended in the stream of a river nearby.

Frustrated they howled out their anger before turning to head back home.

Silent as they ran they made good time back to the clearing where Sam sat injured. He had shifted back against the tree naked as the day he was born, waiting.

"He got away?"

They nodded.

Neither of them wanted to shift back, not when they had no clue where the vampire went.

"My arm is broken." Sam told them as he stumbled to his feet, "It's already healed slightly, but it's crooked. I need one of you to break it."

Jared whimpered.

Paul shook his muzzle but shifted back. The muscles in his arms rolled, "Are you sure Sam?"

He nodded, "I don't want Jilly to see this. Do it now and it should heal by the time we walk home."

Paul approached with a grim expression, "Alright. You ready?"

Sam held out his broken arm and flexed his jaw, "Just do it."

Jared watched the surrounding area.

Paul gritted his teeth and took Sam's arm in between his hands. As quickly as he could he snapped his arm as gently as he could.

Sam screamed, so loud it echoed through the trees.

When Sam started to fall Paul was there to catch him. He held him up with strong arms and Sam was limp. They stood a few moments and waited until Sam was able to stand on his own again.

"Phase back. We need cover as we walk."

"A thank you is always nice." He snorted, but when Sam growled Paul did as he was told

They trudged through the trees, silent, watching, waiting, praying.

…..

Jillian slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. She pulled out food for lunch and humming to herself she started to prepare something her boys would love.

While she was pulling bacon off the stove the front door flew open slamming against the wall behind it. She peered around the corner and when she saw Sam being held up between Jared and Paul her heart fell past her knees, "Sam?" her voice was soft, wavering on edge between fear and panic

His eyes closed and he grunted as Paul dropped him onto the couch, "It's okay Jilly," he fell back stiffy and groaned, "Just fell down."

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke before thinking, "Bull shit."

Sam looked up his eyes a little wide, but kept his cool, "Watch the language," He grunted adjusting himself on the couch

Seeing him in pain, and clearly avoiding what happened was something she wouldn't put up with. As she wanted him, anger was rearing its head inside her chest and she hated the tight feeling building in her chest, "Fuck that. Tell me what really happened, Sam."

A growl ripped its way through his throat and for a moment Jillian felt a twinge of fear tickle its way up her spine.

The room was silent. Paul and Jared slowly made their way to the edge of the room, not wanting to interfere with their alpha when he was in such a mood.

"Sit." The word was growled toward her and as much as she wanted to disobey and stand her ground she made her way to where Sam had pointed with his good arm and sat, far from him.

"What happened?" She held the last of her anger, "You left this morning and everything was fine. You said you were going to watch Jacob and Quill so they weren't alone."

He was silent for a moment, and when he looked into her eyes, she felt a little silly, "Do you think I tried to break my arm?"

The way he spoke so calmly put her on edge, "No, but I know you didn't fall. Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked in return. She could feel it her emotions were starting to get the better of her. Tears were starting to burn her vision and when he tipped her chin up to look at him she lost it.

"I don't think you're stupid." He pulled her onto his lap with his good arm and didn't even grunt when she brushed the broken one as she straddled his lap and hid her face in his neck.

His hand rubbed circles on her back and she could feel every muscle in his body relax along with hers.

"I didn't fall." He told her soft and slow

She huffed and he patted her butt in retaliation.

"When we left everything was fine. We were running to the edge of our land and we caught the scent of a few leaches." He stopped when he felt her body stiffen and kissed her cheek, "There were only two scents. I sent Jared after one and Paul after the other while I ran the reservation. If anyone of us were to find the leach the others were going to abandon the trail and help the others."

"He didn't count on the leach being insane and tossing him into a tree so hard his arm cracked in half," Paul shouted from the kitchen.

Jared nodded, "We ran as fast as we could but there wasn't much we could do. We're lucky that the leach just tossed him and chatted him up for a bit before we got there."

Sam squeezed her close and wiped her rolling tears away, "I'm fine. The leach just tossed me away, the only thing really injured is my pride."

Jillian squeezed him close and when her stomach rolled she begged and pleaded with herself not to throw up, "That's all?" she asked softly, "That's not a little thing. That's not just something that happens, Sam."

The room went silent. She could hear Embry rousing from upstairs and when she leaned back to look at Sam, her heart squeezed.

"It is something that just happens to us," Sam told her with sad eyes

Jared cleared his throat, "We're the tribe's protectors."

"We don't mind. Well not too much… As long as you're okay." Paul crept up behind her and cupped her chin tilting her back to see his small smile.

Jared plopped down beside her and Sam, "As long as they're okay, everything is worth it." he whispered as his hand caressed her lower belly

Their sincerity made her heart swell, "Just promise that'll you'll come home."

Paul smiled, "Of course."

"Always," Jared whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek

Sam grinned, "Nothing could keep me away," He pulled her into a tight one-armed hug.

They shared a moment of silence, just being near each other.

Her eyes narrowed and she glanced between three of her men, "This doesn't make up for the fact that you played it down and tried to hide it."

Sam laughed loud and clear, "Of course not."

She waited and when none of them made to tell her what happened she pinched Sam's good arm and reached to do the same to the others, "So? Is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

The three of them exchanged a look.

"Well, I was headed to Forks."

"I was headed to La Push."

Sam sighed, "I was going to patrol the rez until I picked up the scent of a leach. I followed the scent until I found the leach." He said it like it was no big deal. Jillian was sure if he could shrug, he would.

"He shouted when he found the leach, so we turned and ran for Sam."

"We told him not to be stupid, but look at him." Paul grinned, "He just can't help it.'

Sam growled

Jared laughed, "We ran as fast as we could."

"The leach was fast. I wasn't expecting it. When I attacked he was able to toss me into a tree, that's when my arm broke."

Jillian waited for the story to get better, to get less dangerous.

"Jilly, he talked about you."

"Me?"

"He said he knew you when he was alive. He said that he loved you."

Her head was swimming, "Wait I don't understand."

"He talked about your painting, and how he went to the coffee shop to see you every day."

"I've been on my own for years now, Sam. When my parents died I got in the car and started to drive."

"How long were you in Texas?" Jared asked sounding curious

"Maybe a few weeks. I don't stay anywhere for too long."

Jared took her hand and squeezed, "He said a lot of weird things, babe. Like he loved how you snored."

"That he loved the way your skin felt."

A shiver ran down her spine, "I wasn't close to anyone in Texas. I was low on money I couldn't even afford a hotel at the time. I slept in my car and spent most of my time at the beach, or getting coffee when I sold a few paintings."

Paul nodded, "We believe you. The way this leach talked was weird. Like he was there but almost like you didn't know he was."

The stairs creaked behind them, but she was concentrated on this new wave of information.

"We won't let anything happen to you."

Jared held her hand tightly, "One of us will always be with you."

"The others will be finding that leach."

Her heart seemed to stop, they were in danger now because of her. Her breath was coming faster, and she did her best to calm down but just thinking that they could get hurt, worse than Sam was now.

Embry stepped into the room and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He gazed around a little confused, "Who died?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I just want to say that I don't know the exact times that the wolves shift for the first time. I know that Sam was first, then Jared and then Paul, I think.
> 
> I also know that Embry shifts before Jake and that Quil shifts sometime after followed by Leah, and then Seth who shift on the same day. My timeline will not be perfect but I will do the best I possibly can to keep it accurate.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Do kids come out here for trick-or-treating?" Jillian asked

Paul scratched his head and then shook it, "No. Sam's place is a bit too far from the road for kids to come walking up here."

She pouted, "I was hoping I could give out candy. I used to love doing that when I was in high school, the little kids were so cute."

Jared cradled his plate of food close to his chest, "Well you could always go to Billy's house the kids stop there all the time."

"I went to his house every year when I was younger. He always gave me extra candy." Paul told her smiling

"Do you think he'll mind?"

Jared laughed, "No. Not at all. I think he'll love to have you around."

"Yeah. Been a while since he's had anyone around, it's always just him and Jake."

"Maybe I could give him a call and ask?"

Jared pecked her cheek, smelling like bacon, "His number is by the phone. Give him a call."

Paul snagged bacon from Jared and grinned, "If he sounds a little hesitant just promise him a home-cooked meal and he'll cave."

She couldn't help but laugh, "You want me to bribe him with food of he doesn't want me to hand out candy?"

They nodded.

She snorted and made her way to the kitchen, she took a deep breath and dialed Billy, she never liked talking on the phone but when she had to she could.

The phone rang. She could hear Paul and Jared laughing and joking in the front room and it made her smile.

"Hello, this is Billy?"

"Hi, Billy. It's Jillian, Sam's and Jared's…"

He chuckled, "I remember who ya are."

"Oh…"

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I know this is kind of last minute, but with Halloween being next week I was wondering if I could come over and hand out candy for the kids…"

"Yeah. Come on over! I would love to have some company."

She sighed, relieved, "Would it be alright if Embry and Sam came with?"

"Of course, but if you're bringing all the boys you better bring some extra food. I've seen how much they can eat."

She nodded to herself, "Of course! If you want I can make lunch for everyone."

"It sounds like a plan, my dear. We can sit around outside, eat and watch the little ones run around."

"Thank you, Billy! I was really hoping you'd say yes. Sam's place is so far away from everyone I the guy don't think we'd get any kids here."

"They're probably right. You're welcome here anytime."

They said their goodbyes and Jillian went back to her boys with a bright smile, and full of anticipation.

"Did he say yes?"

She nodded, "Yep! I'll have to stop and pick up candy, and some food, I told him I would make dinner."

…

"Trick-or-treat!" a ghost called out holding his bag open wide

Jillian smiled brightly and gave him a hand full of candy, "Happy Halloween!"

The little ghost ran back to his mom and Jillian leaned back in her chair and admired the beautiful night.

"Are you excited about your own little bundle?" Billy asked sipping from his beer

She nodded, "Yeah. I still have a long time to wait but I'm excited."

"I remember when Rachel and Rebecca were born, I had no idea what I was doing."

"Good thing you had Sarah here with ya," Sam added from behind them

Billy turned and nodded, "You're right. Without here I don't know how these kids would have ended up." Billy turned back to Jillian and smiled, "Sarah is my wife. She passed some years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Billy waved her away, "She was a wonderful wife. Not a day goes by that I don't wish she were here, but there is nothing I can do to bring her back."

His eyes shown bright with pain and unshed tears.

"Trick-or-treat!" a group of young children shouted for their attention walking up the cracked pavement.

Jillian took a moment to talk with the children so Billy could recover and when she turned to him again he was once again smiling.

"Boys, how are those stakes coming along?" Billy shouted to Sam who was grilling and Embry who was watching

"Just a few minutes and I'll bring um over!"

Billy rolled a little closer to Jillian and nudged her arm, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for Jacob. He's a little lost right now."

She raised her brow and gave Billy a look, "No matter what he's going through, it does not excuse his bad behavior."

He smiled at her softly, "You're just what he needs."

"He doesn't need anything from me until I get an apology." She huffed

Billy slapped his leg as he let out a laugh, "I understand. Just don't stay too mad at him when the time comes."

She crossed her arms and shivered under the strong wind, "What do you mean when the time comes?"

Before Billy could answer Sam came over with plates of hot food and Embry followed with a blanket he wrapped around her shoulders. Sam and Embry took over the conversation. Talking about baseball and football while they were eating and it was never the right time to ask Billy to explain, so she let it go so she could enjoy the rest of their cool autumn night.

….

"If you don't give me some space I will not be held responsible for what I do." She growled at Jared and Sam who were following her throughout the house

Jared huffed, "We're just keeping an eye on you."

"We don't want you to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes, "I am pregnant. I am not a klutz and I am not in danger while we are home." She put her hands together and took a deep breath, "Please. Please go sit down while I make dinner."

They gave each other a look before moving into the other room.

When she was finally alone she felt like she could breathe again. She flipped on the radio and went to work making dinner for all the boys. She hummed to herself and danced around the room as she went.

Now and then a head poked around the corner and she chose to ignore it.

She placed the pan into the oven and sat with her cup of warm chocolate milk. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax in the empty kitchen.

They hadn't been giving her any space. There was always one or two of her men within three feet of her and it was getting on her nerves. She understood completely that they wanted to protect her but she also needed some time and space to keep her sanity.

She was not used to being surrounded by people every moment of the day. It had gotten worse after the incident with the vampire and Sam. A chill went down her spine thinking of Sam sitting broken next to her.

The door to the back yard swung open and Paul walked in with a huge smile on his face, "Hey babe. How's it going?" he asked pecking her cheek and plopping down into the chair next to her

She couldn't help but smile, her peaceful moment was gone but Paul's smile was contagious, "I'm alright I'm just waiting for dinner to finish up. Should just be a few minutes."

At the mention of food, his stomach growled, "I've got great timing then. I'm starved."

The timer went off behind them and she stood to turn the stove off and without even turning she knew that the kitchen was full and they were waiting for food.

She set it down in the center of the table.

Before any of them could reach for it she made her own plate and sat. After that, it was a free for all. They filled their plates and then their mouths leaving almost nothing behind.

While they were busy eating she scooped the rest onto a plate for Embry who would be home soon, hungry as the rest of them were.

She took her first bite and when she looked up they were half done, "Don't choke." She told them around a mouth full

They ignored her jabs and finished their food while she was on her second bite.

Sam stood and collected the plates, "Paul do the dishes. Jared, you're running patrol around the perimeter and I'll be searching for any sign of the leach."

Jared nodded and went around the table to hug and kiss her, "Love you."

"I love you too." She whispered before he went running out the back door into the night

Sam dried his hands and cupped her jaw, "Be good. Please." He asked her with tired eyes

She smiled, "No promises, but I'll do my best." She teased him

He kissed her passionately and when he pulled away she was giddy, "I love you. I'll see you soon."

She nodded, "Be safe."

He was gone in a moment leaving her with Paul who was searching the fridge for something else to eat

"Check the freezer there should be chicken in there." She told him as she continued to eat her own food

"Jackpot! You're the best babe."

Paul started to grill a chicken breast when the back door opened again revealing a tired Embry

Jillian stood and pulled a chair out for her tired wolf and set a plate full of food down in front of him, "Paul make two for Embry."

"You got it sweet thang."

Embry took a bite of his food and moaned, "You're the best."

She grinned, "I know." She told him throwing a wink his way

They ate together and by the time they were finished with their chicken she was done with her food as well and Paul scooped up the dishes and went to work

Embry dragged her into the front room and nestled into the couch with her surrounded by his warmth. He placed a hand on her lower belly and kissed her cheek as they laid together

"How was patrol?"

She could feel him shrug, "Same as always. Boring. The rez is quiet at night and there was no sign of any leach today."

"Good. Maybe we don't have to worry about it anymore."

He squeezed her tightly, "We won't stop hunting that leach until we know for sure."

That's what she thought, and a part of her knew that they wouldn't stop, even if they had years of peace they would always hunt that leach to make sure she was safe.

"Aww aren't you two cute." Paul teased from the kitchen

She stuck her tongue out and blew him a kiss, "Finish the dishes?"

He nodded and went to kneel beside her, "I have to head home and check in with pops before he starts to worry. I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her quick and squeezed her hand before giving Embry a look, "Take care of her. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"I will."

Paul jogged out of the room and shut the door behind him tight.

Embry pulled her in close, "Do you mind if we head to bed?" he whispered softly in her ear and it sent little tingles to her clit.

She shook her head and stood stretching on her tiptoes and resting her arms around his lifted her into his arms effortlessly, "You're so light. Maybe you need to eat more."

"Ha. If I ate more I'd be as big as a house! With the baby, I will be soon anyway…"

He cupped her butt and grinned, "You'll be a sexy house."

A blush rushed her chest and face and she felt the heat creep across her body, "Haha. Just wait and see. I'll be waddling like a penguin and be able to eat more than you soon."

He carried her up the steps slowly, severing having her in his arms, "We will see, but I guarantee that nothing could make you unattractive."

Embry pushed the bedroom door open and set her on the bed, "I'm gonna take a shower quick." He pecked her forehead and covered her in the thick quilt, "Rest. I'll be back soon," leaving the door ajar so the light would still flood into the small room he walked off.

Jillian yawned and rolled into the center of the bed as he walked away, "I'll keep the bed warm." She whispered

Her mind began to wander and it wasn't pleasant. Since they told her of the vampire that wanted her dead was someone she knew from her time in Texas she thought hard about everyone she interacted with. She always came up with nothing. She talked to a few buyers and some other artists when she had to but she had really spent her time alone.

"Come on just remember." She whispered to herself

Nothing.

The wind seemed to laugh as she frowned and it was almost as if the darkness was taunting her, 'You'll never be able to remember' it laughed.

Knowing it was useless she turned onto her back and took a deep breath. She rested her hands on her middle and did her best to let her mind go blank.

Instead, she found herself thinking about Embry. Who was about twenty feet from her, and naked.

They still hadn't had sex, and it was always on her mind when he was around. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to the way his muscles rolled when he walked and when touched her it sent shivers through her body and made her hot all over.

The shower was shut off and she could hear the floor creek as he moved.

Her mind wandered to his body, naked, wet and hot. She could picture the water rolling down his chest, down his abs….

The floor near the door creaked and when she rolled over, she saw Embry with a towel in his hand. Her eyes roamed his naked chest and when her eyes fell she could feel all the blood in her body rush to her face.

He was naked. Still damp from his shower and grinning, "Like what you see baby?"

With closed eyes and a hoarse voice, she whispered, "Yes"

He strutted over to the bed and set next to her while he dried his hair, "You know you're wearing way too much for this to be fair."

She tried to take a deep breath and failed. "Embry…"

Embry pushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. The heat took over their bodies and it quickly took a turn for hot and steamy, as he turned to face her, kneeling between her legs and cupping her face with both hands while he took over her mouth.

All thoughts were gone as he worked her mouth with his tongue. She felt his hands trail down her neck to her breasts and she moaned when he gripped one in his large hand.

Jillian broke their kiss to pull her shirt over her head. The way he looked at her, his eyes taking in her bare breasts and little baby bump before he dived back into kissing her. His hands toyed with her nipples and she was lost in the feeling of his lips.

Embry moved to trail kissed down her neck. Lavishing attention to her body she was gone. Panting and breathing heavily she let her hands wander his upper body and found that she loved how his arms felt. The thick muscle under the skin was taut and strong.

When his mouth latched onto her right nipple she cried out and let her hands grip him closer to her, "Embry."

"Mmmm," He continued his assault on her breasts moving from one nipple to the other never neglecting one for the other

She arched her chest into his mouth and begged, "Embry, please."

He kissed her breasts and raised his head to look into her eyes, "Yes?"

"I need more."

He gave her a wicked grin and hooked his thumbs into her shorts before swiftly pulling them down her legs. She was bare to him now and he dropped to his elbow between her thighs and his tongue tested the waters slowly moving in circles around her clit.

Her body tingled with excitement and her hips thrust up into his mouth as she gripped his hair in her hands tightly

Embry held her ass in one hand and moved the other to insert two fingers into her wettest spot. He listened to her cries and moans and curled his fingers up as he pressed down on her clit with his tongue and moved in tight circles.

Jillian felt like her body was on fire now and when he moved his tongue faster she cried out his name and came around his finger as her hips and legs shook

"You're pussy feels so tight around my fingers." He told her his voice husky and deeper than she had ever heard before

She had nothing to say, so instead, she pulled him up so their eyes were even and kissed him as she entwined her arms around his neck and held him close to her chest.

The head of his cock prodded at her wet and quivering entrance and when she hooked her leg on his hip she started to pull him into her body inch by inch.

"Fuck. Jillian if you don't want this t go any further you gotta tell me."

"Embry." She pulled back and looked into his eyes that were lit with lust and passion, "Take me. Please fill me up."

While she continued to beg he thrust his hips into hers and seated his large cock inside her tight body, "Jilly." He took a deep breath, "I haven't done this before." He whispered avoiding her eyes

"Just move. Do what feels good." She told him as her nails dug into the skin on his back

Embry took her invitation and moved along with her body. They held each other tightly and even the feeling of their skin on skin drove them wild. They couldn't seem to get close enough as he moved inside her body faster and harder as they moved.

"I'm gonna cum." He said around her lips gripping her sweaty body closer to his chest

One of her hands reached between their bodies and she tweaked her clit in the way she knew drove her close to the edge. When his cock his a sweet spot deep inside her cunt she felt herself coming undone around him and screaming out his name

When her inner walls closed in around him he couldn't help but let go. His hips moved jerkily as he finished inside her.

Embry leaned in close, "I love you." He spoke softly before placing his lip onto her own and kissing her senseless.

…..

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry I can't be there today." He looked beyond guilty

"Sam, don't feel bad. Just help that little old lady with her roof and I'll see you when I get back."

Sam kissed her forehead lightly, "Are you sure you're okay with going on your own?"

"Yes! I'll be okay, Sam."

He held her hand as they walked out to her little car, and opened her door, "Be safe. Come here straight away when you're finished."

Jillian couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, dad."

When she arrived at the hospital they checked her in and had her wait for the doctor. The waiting room was quiet, and calming music played as a dramatic television show played on a small tv.

A door opened and shut, "Jillian, what are you doing here?"

She looked up to see Billy and Jacob walking, and rolling, toward her, "I'm here to get an ultrasound done. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting a checkup. Gotta see how the old ticker is doing." Billy told her with a smile, "Where are the boys?"

"Sam is doing repair work and the others are out." She explained

Billy nodded, "Well I would hate to leave you here all alone. Is it alright if I stay?"

"I would like that. Thank you, Billy."

Jacob groaned, "Well I'm not going to stick around for this. I'll be in the truck dad."

He walked away quickly and without a backward glance. She tried to brush it off but a small twinge of pain pricked her heart.

Billy patted her hand, "Don't worry about him he's just…"

"…an ass?" she finished

He howled with laughter, "Yeah that too. He's just in 'love'."

"With who?"

"Bella Swan."

Her mind flashed back to that dark and rainy night in Forks, "The girl from the woods?"

He nodded, "The leach left town and she's not doing too good right now."

She thought back, tried to remember, "Oh. That's right she was dating the tall one with reddish hair. Edward!"

"They've been gone nearly nine weeks and that girl is still broken up. Jake tries to talk to her but it's like she just not there."

Jillian couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, "Poor girl. I hope she's alright."

"Jillian McKnight?" a small older woman called out

Jillian stood and Billy followed behind her as the woman led them to a small room.

The nurse started up the computer and brought out her gloves, "Can you tell me your date of birth?"

"May eighth of 86."

A whistle filled the silence, "You're a youngin." Billy teased

"Oh, shush old man."

He laughed as the nurse lifted her shirt up just enough and applied the cold jelly, "Would you like to know the gender today?" she asked

Jillian could feel her heart in her throat, she was too excited now, she couldn't find the words so she nodded vigorously.

She smiled and moved the wand across the jelly on Jillian's belly, "This is interesting." She moved the wand around a bit more and glanced at the chart too far away for Jillian to see, "I'm afraid I need a second set of eyes, I don't want to give you any false information."

The nurse looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand before rushing from the room.

The door swung shut behind her and Jillian let out a whimper. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on Billy waiting near the end of the bed.

"Billy…"

He rolled over to her side and held her hand tightly, "It's fine. She said she just needed another set of eyes." He tried to reassure her

Jillian could tell he was trying her best but she was panicking. She tried to take deep breaths and when the door to the room opened again and a new face, a doctor, walked in along with the nurse

"Thank you for waiting patiently."

He sat in the chair and took the wand in one hand before rolling it over her belly again. He moved slowly and watched the screen carefully for a few moments before turning to give her a kind smile, "Well. We have some news, nothing bad but it's more than you were probably expecting to hear today."

Billy squeezed her hand, "Doc you need to hurry and get it out. She's holding her breath."

The doctor chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Well, congratulations are in order. Again."

The nurse standing near the end of the bed looked as if she was going to burst, "You're having twins!"

Eyes wide Jillian's jaw dropped, "You mean it?"

"Yes! I wanted to be sure that's why I went to get the doctor to have a look too!"

"Well, what are they?" Billy asked loudly through a big grin, "Boys, girls?"

"Looking at the ultrasound it appears to be a boy and a girl."

Jillian held a hand to her heart, "Why didn't you know see them both the last time I was here?"

"Sometimes the babies can hide each other, very well, and because it was too soon to know the gender we couldn't look for the obvious appendages. Now other than the new baby, they seem to be in good health" He stood and shook her hand before leaving.

"We want to see you again next month before Christmas, schedule that with one of our other nurse's at the front desk before you go." The kind woman told her

"Thank you! We love surprises! Make sure to get us a few pictures, the daddy's will never believe us!" Billy joked

Jillian was filled with relief and a wave of happiness and twenty minutes later Jillian was clean and carrying out new pictures of her babies. Her mind was still mush but she knew one thing for sure.

They were going to regret not coming to her appointment.

"Well dear, I am very happy I stayed!" Billy told her rolling along beside her as they walked to the parking lot

Jacob was sitting in the truck looking grumpy, "I know he's not glad you stayed but I really am thankful you were here with me."

He smiled sweetly, "Anytime. Just give me a call."

"I will."

He rolled over the truck where Jake jumped out to help him in and before getting into her own car she made sure to wave goodbye.

She spent the drive back to La Push grinning like a madwoman, giddy with excitement and just ready to let her men know about the second new addition.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I've been a little stuck. This chapter is a lot of filler, but I'm hoping to make it longer to make up for it.
> 
> I also just wanted to apologize for the wait. I write my stories chapter by chapter and I do so for each one and then upload it. So we're finding out what happens in the story together.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> P.S. I get really inspired to write when I receive comments. They make me feel good.
> 
> No pressure.
> 
> P.S.S Things have been really crazy with the whole Covid-19 business so I'm sorry for the late updates. I've been working crazy hours and I lost one of my jobs so I'm just trying to make it all work.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Two?"

"As in more than one."

Jillian nodded, "A boy and a girl," She watched a range of emotions fly across their faces. Sam had his brown knit together and he appeared to be deep in thought. Jared smiled wide along with Embry who's eyes were wide but his smile wider.

Paul was quiet. He stood directly in front of her and frowned, "I fucking thrilled babe, but where are we going to put them? Does each baby need their own room?" he crossed his arms and began to think hard, "There are only two extra rooms in the house…."

She shrugged, "No, they don't need their own rooms. Not for a while." She kissed his cheek, "For now they can stay in the main room with us and after that, we have time to figure it all out."

Paul nodded and scooped her up in a bear hug, holding her tight and kissing her neck softly before letting her down, "I love you, Jilly. I can't wait, we're gonna have two babies. Two!" He told her with a tone of awe and a smile so bright it could put the sun to shame

She smiled feeling warm and loved when her eyes landed on Sam, who looked a little concerned, again who stood and gave her a smile, "I'm so happy, Jilly. I never would have thought you'd give us this."

She flushed and wrapped her arms around his middle, hiding her face in his chest, "I know it'll be hard at first but we'll figure it all out right?"

He kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek to rest there, "Of course we will. We always will."

…

Sam looked down at his sleeping mate, the woman he never thought he would find. His heart tightened in his chest, their family was growing and so was the pack. He never would have imagined having a family let alone one of this size.

The Rez elders gave him a stipend each month to care for the house and the pack but he didn't know if it would support the pack and the family they were creating.

He moved with her as she shifted in her sleep. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let his hand rest on the growing baby bump as his nose nestled into her neck. Her scent relaxed every muscle in his body and the wolf raging beneath his skin.

For years his wolf had always been unsettled, ready to attack at any moment, but when she looked up into his eyes from the sandy beach for the first time he relaxed. Everything about her put his mind and body to rest.

The door behind him crept open and the scent of Jared filled the room, "Sam. We're all home."

He sighed and gently rolled away from Jillian as quietly as he could and followed his brother down the stairs.

Embry plopped onto the couch, "Tell us what's up Sam?"

"I want to start a business."

Paul laughed quietly, "A business? What do you know how to do?"

Sam growled, "More than you asshole."

"Burn!" Jared shouted as he howled

"I want to open a garage. We'll fix cars on the reservation and bring in some extra cash."

"Is that what this is about? Money?"

Sam nodded.

"I thought the reservation paid us for the patrolling?"

"They do but it isn't enough."

"Why? We seem to be just fine."

Sam gave them each a look, "It won't be fine when we have two babies to take care of."

The silence enveloped them all as the dots connected, "Shit."

"We're all pretty good with cars," Embry suggested, "We could open a garage or something."

Paul slapped him on the back and grinned, "There are no garages on the rez, right now everyone either does it themselves or goes up to Forks for what they can't fix."

"Good idea, Embry." Jared congratulated him, "We can take turns running it while the others run patrol or watch over Jilly."

Sam nodded, "Good idea. We'll work for each other. No one will know about our phasing that way."

"It's settled then. Now I'm going to hold my mate before the sun rises," Jared stood and stretched before running for the stairs.

"Hey! Better leave room for me." Paul called as he ran after him up the stairs to claim his spot in bed

…

"I sold a few paintings!" Jillian gapped with surprise and absolute delight, "I can't believe it. Someone bought them full price!" The delight was filling her, and the gears were turning in her mind as her men grinned and congratulated her

Sam grinned, "I'm not surprised. Your paintings are beautiful." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger, "Everything about you is beautiful."

"Don't you know what this means?!" she asked dancing on the tips of her toes, "I can pay you back and I can go shopping!"

A collective groan filled the room, "It's a week till Christmas."

"Don't make us go out."

She laughed, "Please! I want to get a few things! It won't take long, I promise!"

They exchanged looks between themselves and she put on her best puppy dog eyes before Jared groaned and raised his hand, "I'll take you. I can't say no to anything you ask."

Paul laughed, "Thanks, man! Saved us all!"

"Your sacrifice will be remembered." Sam told him with a solemn look about his face before grinning from ear to ear, "You can have the day off, We'll cover for you."

Jared howled with joy, "Come on babe! Let's go!"

Jared took her hand in his and tugged her to the door where he was practically shoving her arms into her coat as the other tried to say good-bye.

"Take care of her, and just because you have the day off doesn't mean you should be out all day." Sam warned, "Be back before four tonight. I don't want you to spend too much time off the reservation."

"Yes, Dad. We'll be back." Jared told him snidely

Jillian grinned and pecked each of their cheeks, "We won't be gone too long. There are just a few things I want to get."

Before Sam could lay any more rules down Jared pulled her out of the house and down to the truck. He opened her door and buckled her in tight before running for the other side

She waved good-bye as they drove off and watched in the mirror as they each shifted and ran into the trees.

"So where do you want to go?"

She turned and grinned brightly, "Can we go to a Mall in Port Angeles?"

"That's an hour's drive…"

"We can play car games and talk and listen to music. Please?"

"Fine. We can go, but I want to stop for lunch on the way."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Thank you!"

They drove along with the interstate chatting and laughing the entire way. Jared started a game of punch buggy and he was able to spot every car before she could even curl her fingers into a fist. He pushed her lightly every time he won and it made her all that much more determined to get him at least once before getting to the city.

She kept her eyes peeled and still he spotted all the little cars before she could. When they started to near their exit she was running out of time to score her first point.

She grinned. She knew what she needed to do.

It was time to play dirty. She leaned against his arm and let her hand rest on his upper thigh, "Are we close?" she whispered

She could almost smell his brain short-circuiting, "We should be there in about fifteen."

Jillian smiled and let her hand rub his thigh as her eyes scanned the roads. When she thought she spotted a little yellow bug she squeezed his thigh and moved her lips up to his neck, kissing him softly before tapping his shoulder with her fist, "Punch Buggy no punch back." She said softly before biting his ear

"Fuck." He looked over to scowl at her as she laughed, "You were distracting me!"  
"I have to when your perfect eyes notice everything before me!"

He laughed and took her hand in his own as he pulled off the interstate, "Fine, but I won't let you win so easily next time."

…

Jillian skipped from the car up to the porch carrying her many treasures and new clothes while feeling absolutely giddy. She managed to escape from Jared for about twenty minutes while he was distracted with some new games coming out. He hadn't even noticed that she slipped away until she was back at his side with a few new bags in her hands.

He had glared at her and accused her of distracting him again.

She only smiled because it was true.

Now that they were home she ran up to the bedroom and made Jared knew not to bother her.

Jillian had snuck off to get her men a Christmas present. Nothing too special or extravagant just something that she knew they would each love.

She wrapped and packaged her gifts to them and hid them under the bed. She pushed them all the way to the wall and stuffed a few empty boxes in front of them to deter any sneaking.

Now all she had to do was wait.

It would be torture.

…

The pack patrolled daily, four or five times a day after Sam's run-in with the vampire out for Jillian's blood. They stayed close to her and the tribe to make sure that nothing could get through their defense day or night.

Now it was Christmas eve and they were still running through the forest as the snow started to fall heavily under a deep gray sky heavy with clouds. Everyone on the reservation or in Forks would be snowed in for at least a day or so if it kept up the pace it was currently at. Sam and Embry were out in the heavy snow checking on the tribe before calling it a night.

They circled Billy's house and checked in on Jacob and Billy making sure that they were safe and Jacob hadn't shifted yet before going to see Quill and see that he had still kept his skill as well. This was their nightly routine before heading home. The first shift was unbearably painful and sudden, Jacob had been showing signs. Increased growth, higher body heat, and a hotter temper, so at the request of Billy and for the safety of everyone they made a stop and peeked through the window twice a day and three times a night.

Jillian stayed home with her paints and her pen and did what she did best, worked. She had been so busy feeling the inspiration of the season, so full of love and life. Today she was inspired by the nature of her men. She painted their naked bodies in the wood and covered in sweat and show after they shifted. She had painted almost every one of her men so far on the large canvas but there were spaces that she couldn't bring herself to fill. There was a feeling deep within her heart that told her to leave them blank, for now. So she did and worked on adding their shifted forms into the painting high on mountains behind where they stood, showing both sides of the men who loved her deeply.

"Are you still working on that?" Paul teased from behind her

Jillian looked up at him and smiled, "Yes. I think this is my favorite piece yet."

"It's so weird seeing our dicks in a painting," Paul commented staring painfully close at all the cocks she had painted

"Why? You see them all nearly every day."

"It's weird because I know for sure my cock is bigger than Paul's but here you made me thicker now longer."

Paul growled and punched Jared on the arm, "Fuck you. I can show you right now who's dick is bigger."

"Oh my god please stop." Jillian begged her face flush, "Why are your dicks so important?"

"Well, you're the one painting them," Jared grumbled

She couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yes I am painting them but I'm not painting them unfairly, just how I see them. How they are."

Paul plopped down beside her on the ground and slung an arm around her shoulder, "Well tell us which of out cocks makes you cum harder." He whispered in her ear

A shiver went down her spine, "I don't have a favorite. Each of you makes me feel amazing."

Jared's arm slithered around her waist and hugged her close, "We do? Are you sure?"

Her cheeks flushed scarlet and her body was starting to feel overheated. Tingles traveled up her arms and legs as Paul ran his fingers over her arms slowly

Paul grinned, "I think we should take that as a yes, Jar."

Without hesitation, Jared's lips pressed warmly against her neck and his tongue trailed along her skin as Paul tilted her face up to him and planted his lips on hers so their tongues could dance together.

Jillian could feel her mind going soft as the pleasure was flooding her body. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on her painting, and she couldn't protest their advances while she was covered in paint and dirt.

They slipped their hands under her clothes. Their fingers gripped her tight and pinches and stroked all her sensitive bits.

Paul gripped her hips and hoisted her onto his lap where he held the waistband of her shorts and panties tightly in his fists and pulled until the thin material ripped under the strain.

Her breathing was ragged now, she couldn't concentrate and when Jared slipped behind her and pulled her shirt over her head she moaned. The feeling of their fingers grazing her skin was almost as erotic as their kisses and wandering fingers over her body.

Paul locked her lips in a fierce kiss while he popped his cock out from his jean shorts, "Do you want it?" he whispered in her ear tracing her lobe with his tongue

She nodded her mouth open gasping for air, "Please…" she begged as her hips started rocking against his length

"I think she wants it, but does she want this too?" Jared teased his hard-on pressing against her ass as his teeth nipped at the soft spot at the crook of her neck

Tears were stinging her eyes as they teased her, "Yes. God yes."

Hands gripped her and lifted her body over Paul's cock before slowly lowering her tight cunt down over his length.

When the head of his thick shaft prodded her wetness all the air left her lungs leaving her gasping and begging him to go deeper

"Slow down baby. Take it easy, Jared wants to fuck you too…"

"Wait now?"

Jared nodded and slick fingers probed her ass, "Just relax and you can have us both."

Delirious with sensations she nodded, "Okay…"

He worked her ass open and wet before prodding her back opening with the head of his cock.

She lost her breath when he entered her and felt completely full when he thrust into her.

"Fuck. Too much…" she whispered

"Not too much. Just enough. Relax and take it slowly…." Paul whispered against her lips

They heard the door open and close as a breeze drifted over their hot and sweaty bodies as they moved together in pleasure.

"Well… I knew you were having fun I just didn't know how much…" Sam spoke with humor ringing through his words, "Embry… They're putting a show on for us."

Sam sat in the chair a few feet from their withering bodies and pulled his dick from his shorts before gripping it in his hands

Embry plopped down on the ground near them and smiled, "Well looks like they were having all the fun without us…" he pulled out his cock, as well as Paul and Jared, started to thrust into her hot and willing body

She was lost in the pleasure and sensations they were giving her, "More. More. Please, more."

They worked her body with rough and deep strokes as Sam and Embry watched and pleasured themselves.

Just as she was about to cum on their cocks Paul began to rub her clit sending new and even more intense feelings through her body as they tossed her over the edge screaming and clawing at Paul who held her close to his chest

When she fell back against Jared's chest she could feel their thrust getting faster and rougher until they came in her body filling her with their seed

Sam stood before her as he stroked his cock, "Open." He commanded while stroking himself

Jillian did as she was told and opened her mouth wide for his salty-sweet cum to grace her tongue as eight pairs of eyes watched her

After they lay there panting while their bodies cooled when a loud booming laugh filled the air from Paul and Jared who were sharing their own inside joke

"Well, I think we all need a shower." Embry suggested a smile playing on his lips as he wiped his palm-full of cum off onto his shorts, "And maybe it's time to do some laundry."

Jillian groaned while she stood and stretched out her aching body, "I am not doing the laundry this time."

Without giving them time to speak she ran for the bathroom, "I'll take the first shower. Feel free to join me!" she called out behind her

They pack exchanged a look before racing to be the first in the bathroom.

In the end, Sam got their first and he spent a long time in the shower beside their imprint.

The others really needed to change their shorts.


End file.
